Adrenaline
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: Max and Fang go to rival schools, actually it's probably the biggest highschool basketball rivalry ever seen, but when their schools take it a little too far the teams must 'work it out' or no more program for either.  Story better, horrid summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**_** y'all! New story, I know. So... um. This is just me pretty much writing. Basketball is like... my sport. I ADORE IT! And I've been playing since I was 6... so that's like over half my life. **_

_**Anyways enjoy. xD **_

_**OH WAIT! Okay, so I just want to clear a few things up. First of all, I kinda hate it when people bring in their own characters and make them like perfect, or like, a totally major part of the story. I don't know, maybe it's just some horrible writers (cough my cousin cough) xD anyways so Fang has two little sisters Nudge and Rue. I would have made it just Nudge, but I just couldn't picture Nudge as the person I want Rue to be so... Yeah. And Max has Iggy and Ella. Gazzy and Angel are from a different family. **_

_**Happy Readin' **_

Max POV

Adrenaline, coursing through my veins. Right foot plant, crossover , switch hands, now between the legs, around the back, fake left go right, step around misplaced defender, sprint the rest of the way, left, right, left, layup.

"Good, good job Max!" I turn around to see Coach Batchelder clapping, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead like he had been playing. "See that ladies? That's how champions do it. Practice over, break it out and go home," he emphasized the go home part.

We snickered as best we could out of breath and jogged to the center of the court, starting a slow clap. As we got to the center and all huddled our clapping got faster and faster until I raised my hand index finger and thumb making an o, other three fingers sticking up straight.

"Wood on three, one, two, three, Wood!" I shouted, the others joining me on the last 'Wood' and clapping twice.

After that we disbanded, all taking their time to walk over to the locker rooms.

"MAX!" I heard a voice behind me and someone launched themselves at me, clinging onto my neck. "Why must you be such a show off!" she whispered aggressively into my ear.

"Zoe, get off me!" I laughed shaking her off.

Gillian appeared beside me, shaking her white blonde hair out of its ponytail, "Seriously Max, what can't you do,"

"Awesome beast post moves like moi," Priyanka appeared on my other side, her long black curls already pulled out of its pony tail.

I roll my eyes, "True, but I'm working on them,"

"With me!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up, "You can't get better than your teacher, there's a sort of etiquette to this!"

"All's fair in love and war," I said shaking a finger at her.

She stopped staring at me, "This isn't love or war Maximum. This is high school 5A basketball!"

"So…. War," Gillian said nodding slowly which caused Priyanka to crack up. That girl will laugh at anything.

"Hey, Max," We were in the athletic dungeon. The school's endearing name for the athletic section of the school. It wasn't really underground, it's just that for some reason the hallways were smaller, the ceilings lower, and the lighting dimmer, and scarcer, giving off the impression of prison. But I liked it, it was fun telling people, "I'll be in the dungeon,"

Behind us were three of boys, all basketball players all seniors too. I recognized Sam, starting point as the one who had called out to me.

"Hey," I waved back. They approached us, I saw Priyanka visibly tense as she saw one of them was Sanjay, ex-boy-of-her-dreams. They had a history, enough to write a textbook bigger than my Government one.

"So," Sam said once they had reached us, "You coming to the Westlake game tonight? It's home," Westlake was our biggest rivals. Actually, it was like the biggest high school rivalry in the entire state of Texas, and Texas was huge.

"Are you kidding?" Gillian piped up, "Of course we are,"

"Yeah, no one who's anyone is going to miss that game, plus the guys are so much more attractive," Rue smiled icily glaring over at Sanjay.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "We'll be there, the entire team. Including the freshmen," I said definitively, "Speaking of which, when we play Westlake we would appreciate-"

"Expect" Priyanka cut in,

"The support," I finish turning to nudge her with my elbow.

"We'll be there, you don't have to worry. I mean who could resist such lovely ladies as yourselves?" Emmett bent down in an elaborate bow to complete his flirting.

"We're not cheerleaders," Zoe said kneeing his bent head playfully, "Flattery will get you nowhere,"

"I beg to differ," Priyanka cut in appalled, "Speak for yourself, flattery will get you everywhere,"

Zoe rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue and Gillian sighed, "Here we go again,"

"Well, we'll be there, see you tonight," I said quickly grabbing Zoe while Gillian grabbed Priyanka who were fake swinging at each other.

"Come at me bro!" Priyanka yelled as Gillian dragged her into the locker room in front of me and Zoe. Behind me I heard Sam mutter something about "Girls…" as the door swung shut.

Our locker room was basically three rooms. One side was called the Varsity room. It was basically a big square, with a chunk of wider lockers, about 3 feet down, 2 across, 1.5 deep, centered in the middle. Around 3 walls of the locker room were thinner, longer lockers about 6 feet up, one across, and one down. On the last wall was a door leading into the bathroom and on one side a long mirror with vanity lights on top and a white, stained counter. On the other side were a water fountain and a couple of lockers. The bathroom entered to a long line of sinks and mirrors, brightly lit, with mirrors on either side, across was a little section of showers, each with their own curtain and changing area. Farther down the hall were the sub-varsity showers and opposite that were the toilets. Then the hallway entered into the sub-varsity locker room which was an exact copy of the varsity one. The juniors and seniors had the varsity locker room, the sophomores and freshmen had the sub-varsity.

We finally let go of Priyanka and Zoe who fell to the ground in laughter.

"Honestly, you two," Gillian shook her head, running her hands through her chin level hair.

"What can we say?" Priyanka gasped out, "We're hilarious,"

Zoe reached out and slapped Priyanka in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Priyanka exclaimed.

"Sorry," Zoe said holding up her hand, "Turrets," which caused both of them to be on the floor cracking up again.

Zoe had mild turrets, and by mild I mean ¾ of the school didn't know she had it. It was practicaly unnoticeable. Not that she cared that she had it, or anyone else for that matter. For those you who don't know, Turrets is a disease where people can't control their limb movements, so to put it in simpler terms it's people spazzing all over the place. It's kind of a joke in the program, Zoe's turrets. Like as just shown, people will slap others and blame it on Turrets, even if they don't actually have the disease.

If anyone else made fun of it? Boom, they'd be dead before next Wednesday.

"Well I'm taking a shower, and then we can go for fro-yo and be back here for the game, I suggest you shower as well," I said leaning down to where Zoe was gasping on the floor.

I grabbed my shower stuff and jogged into the sub-varsity room, "Oi! We're going for fro-yo before the game. Anyone need a ride?"

After setting up rides for everyone I took my shower, yelled at Priyanka who spent 30 minutes on makeup and another 20 on hair, piled into the car and set out to party.

Fang POV

_Where did that come from?_ I thought to myself poking a purpling bruise on my chest. I shrugged and pulled on my game jersey, shaking my hair back into place. My mother always used to joke that she knew it was basketball season when I was covered in bruises.

"Come on, we've got to go, JV game's almost over," I said to my team who was dispersed evenly throughout the locker room, they all nodded and got into their gear except one kid who was sprawled on the floor.

"Who are you texting?" I asked moodily grabbing phone out of his hand. I was captain and everyone was supposed to listen to me, in theory anyways.

Jace smirked at me, "Your sister. She says she wants me,"

I snorted and tossed the phone back to him, I knew he was kidding; Jace and Rue had been best friends since before I could remember. If it was anyone else though, their face would be shot into next Thursday, literally.

Could you say I was overprotective? Maybe a smidgen.

"Get up sophomore," I said kicking his leg, "We've got a team to annihilate,"

"Okay guys, today's the day," I grunted. We were all in a huddle right outside the doors to the gym. "So, it's Westwood, but you guys know we've practiced hard and we can beat them. So… let's get 'em," I finished sort of lamely. The guys snorted, I had never been one for pep talks. Sure I was the captain and starting point, but if coach let me I would pass over the pep talk stick to someone else.

"Yeah, go Fang," Jace said fake-enthusiastically clapping his hands.

"Shut up kid," I shoved him in the shoulder but he just smirked at me.

The warm-up music came on, our cue; we burst through the giant inflatable bird they had placed in front of the door to great the roaring crowd. I glanced into the stands and almost smiled. Our student section was packed, taking over almost the entire section of bleachers. In the front middle was the entire girls' basketball team all wearing black shirts of some sort with numbers painted white and gold on the fronts. I spotted a girl on the front row waving manically to me, long black curls falling to her waist, tanned skin, and dark eyes, just like mine. I just shake my head at her, my face tilting up in a grin; Rue was the only person who could consistently make me smile.

She pointed to her shirt, which had a large 33 on it with the name Fly written underneath, Jace's. She frowned and pointed to a girl a little to the right of her who had 17 Walker written on hers. Actually I assumed it said Walker, as 17 is my number, because the shirt was tied in the back so a pale strip of stomach showed from underneath. I looked back at Rue to see her fake gagging; I smiled and shook my head. Sometimes she was way too overdramatic, the exact opposite of me. Lissa, the girl with the 17, was my girlfriend. She was hot, and I say that in the general sense of obviously dyed bright red hair, a nice figure, but kind of flat, but a really bitchy mouth.

But she played basketball; though she didn't really get any playing time, but she was on varsity, though that would be the only team she could be on as she's a senior too. I shook my head, too many buts; Rue would say that it's a sign this relationship wasn't going to work out, though Rue did really hate Lissa.

"Hey, Fang," I turned by head just in time to catch the basketball that was being thrown at me, "Get your head off of Lissa's ass and back into the game," Braeden, another senior smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and took off towards the basket as a response. It was time to focus.

Max POV

Our side of the stands was packed, much more filled than theirs. Granted, it was an away game for them, and they did have their entire stands filled out. I was sitting in the front middle with all the other basketball girls. We were all wearing white while the other side was all wearing black. I bet the aerial shot of this place would be amazing.

"MAX!" Priyanka shouted in my ear over the roar of the crowd, "Okay, who's hotter, 17 or 23?" I scanned the court to where the guys were lining up for the tip off.

Off to the side of the court was number 23. He was tall, maybe 6' 2" with toned arms and tanned skin. His blonde hair was on the longer side, covering his ears and curling against the back of his neck. He stretched his arm muscles flexing, I could basically feel Priyanka swoon beside me.

In the center was number 17 and Sam, getting ready to jump. 17 was taller than 23, maybe by a couple of inches, but with much the same build, muscular, but not gross, huge, buff. A slim, tall, powerful physique, but 17 was tanner and had long black hair that swept across his face. I could see his dark eyes, focused.

"17, definitely," I shouted back to Priyanka.

"Really?" she surveyed him as he sprung into the air, successfully tipping the ball out of Sam's reach and two a shorter blonde boy of the team who tossed it down court for an easy 2-1 layup, "I guess he seems like your type,"

She got all excited again, "Okay, you can have him, and I'll get 23, deal?"

I just nodded, until Gillian grabbed my arm, pulling it to make me stand as one of our boys sunk a three.

The game had a minute left and we were up 106-104. My voice was sore from screaming my head off, and I was standing on the bleacher, jumping up and down with Gillian, Priyanka and Zoe.

The boys were passing the ball around, wasting time, as they should be. I was giddy with glee, we were going to win. The ball reached Dylan on the short corner, right out by the three point line. He fakes, and goes around his defender, going in for the layup. It looks like he's going to have it until number 17 steps in as help and holds his hands up.

They collide, both of them falling to the floor, the ball rolling on the rim, and falling in. Our side of the stands erupts in cheers. It was a stupid thing to do, and if I was the coach I would yell at him for about an hour, then bench him, but it paid off, this time.

But the ref was waving his hands and my heart sunk.

"No. Way." Zoe shouted stomping hard on the bleachers in her Turrets fuels fury, (as she likes to call it)

"Charge," he motions, "No shot,"

Fang POV

I'm not going to lie, I feel pretty proud of myself back there. That kid was huge, and it hurt like hell. I start to jog to my place in the press when I hear someone call to me.

"Hey you," I turn to see that kid who knocked me over glaring at me, "Yeah, you what's your problem?"

"My problem? You knocked me over," I said emphasizing the my and you. I turn back around but I feel a hand on my shoulder and as I turn to face him a giant fist comes out of nowhere at my face.

_**Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? I won't know unless you REVIEW! But thanks for reading y'all xD **_


	2. AN, sorry hate these too but

_**HEY! So, sorry to disappoint, but this IS an authors note, BUT because I hate disappointing, I'm going to post the next chapter right after this. **_

_******please read this guys, I know it's probably just going to annoy you but... please? It's really important to me.*** **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But. I got this review, and it was anonymous ( sorry, spelling, sorry... ) about me copying someone else's story? Well first of all, I don't mean to be rude either, and I apologize if you feel this way, but I've only read one Maximum Ride fanfiction that has basketball, and I assure you mine will be nothing like theirs at all. The only similarity between the two is that Max and Fang go to rival schools (like about 25% of highschool fanfics), there's going to be Fax (like about 95% of all fanfics out there), and there's basketball (As I mentioned, I've read one). <strong>_

_**So basically, first of all, I've been playing basketball since I was 6, the only other sport I've played is volleyball, and there's no major division for mens volleyball. Plus, it's MY sport, I love the game, I'm on JV as a freshmen, which is really good for my school, so I write the game. Just because I write about basketball doesn't mean I'm copying anything. **_

_**Secondly, they said that my plot is exactly the same, as a different story. Can I just ask something? I'm just really confused here. How do you know a plot in the first chapter? My first chapter was basically just an introductory, and had a lead, nothing really major even happened. If it's the summary, that's vague and really explains nothing on what's going to happen in my story. **_

_**Actually that's what kind of annoyed me. It's my first chapter for god's sake. How can you accuse me of copying a plot in the FIRST CHAPTER unless I copied it word for word.**_

I can pretty much guarentee there are no characters out there like Priyanka, Gillian, Zoe, Rue, or Jace and those and a few others you will meet in the next chapter will develop into characters that have a pretty big affect on the plot, though not major characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if it's YOUR story you think I've copied, send it to me. So if I'm just ranting for no reason and I actually and coming kind of close to your plot then I apologize SINCERLY! Like legit, sorry bro, but if it's just about rival schools playing basketball then, I'm not going to change to like... soccer because I can't play that to save my life, and Basketball is like my life. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, and another thing. A big I AM SO FREAKING SORRY about the whole Tourettes to <strong>_**_I asked my friend Zoe how to spell it, (Yeah, she is real and actually has Tourettes- not all of my OC's are real though) because Microsoft Word Spell check was being mean to me and she said Turrets. Looking back it probably wasn't too great of an idea to ask her, since she can spell like a 5 year old, but I had no internet so I took her word for it. _**

**_And, I hope you guys know that I am most definitly NOT making fun of people with Tourettes, it's just something that I felt my characters would do, since we do it all the time. And honestly, anyone else calling someone 'retarded' for a mental disability or just bullying in general is a horrible person. _**

**_This is no place for hate guys, the world is too small and life is too short to spend it hating or bringing people down. Though we come from different place, and speak different tounges, our heart beats as one. _**

**_Next chapter up... right now. Enjoy and thanks for listening to my rant. xD _**

**_"You must be the change you want to see in the world" ~Ghandi_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**HI! So, I am sooooo SORRY about the forever long time it took for me to update. But, I've been SUPER busy with basketball (JV as a fish! Whoop whoop! xD) **_

_**And I really hate disapointing, so I'm just like -stop studying for final and type this up really quickly-**_

_**Plus, if you read previous thing, it kind of put me off, but I hope I didn't offend anyone... so yeah. **_

_**So, I must admit, this is sort of a filler chapter, it's just kinda to meet Fang and the characters on his side of the whole thing, Max POV next. **_

_**So, finals are next week, and FRESHMEN CANT EXEMPT ANY OF THEM! ARGG! SO STRESSED! I HATE IB classes... and TAG alegbraII... UH! WHO NEEDS ALGEBRA? **_

_**BUT! After finals, I'll have 2 weeks to WRITE WRITE WRITE! And I promise more frequent updates. **_

_**But just so you know, my updates are usually less frequent, but longer, I can't write anything short. Just can't do it. xDD**_

_**Happy Readin' **_

Fang POV

I sat silently in the trainer's office, Doc inspecting my face. Beside me Braeden was laying on his stomach, and ice pack resting on his back. Jace was propped on the other side of me using a stretchy band to do ankle exercises. There were a couple of other guys with just a few bruises leaning against the wall. Across from us was a scatter of boys from Westwood, the one that had punched me and a few others.

"You'll be fine, nothing's broken, but that black eye seems pretty bad. It'll be gone in a few weeks though," he said clapping me on the shoulder.

There was a commotion outside the door and what sounded like someone punching a wall when Coach Hanson stormed in followed by the other coach. He looked like a mess, his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his tie was falling off. His face was red and he looked like he was going to explode.

He turned to face us and bellowed, "What the hell was that? Huh? Because that, was not what you and I both know we're supposed to do. That's exactly not what we're supposed to do. Huh? Walker? You got an answer?"

I know I shouldn't push it, Coach literally looks like he's going to kill me but I mutter, "He punched me first,"

"He punched you _first_?" Coach spit out at me. "So that means you punch him back? Who's the bigger man Walker? You or some Westwood moron?" I notice snidely that the other coach and the idiot who socked me had both tensed up.

"Me," I say smirking in the other guy's direction.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH HIM?" Coach exploded, showering spit all over me and my teammates.

"Reflex?" I offer. Coach just glares at me, then turns to the others, "And you four, what the hell were you doing?"

"We're a team coach… we couldn't just let Fang take it by himself," Braeden piped up from the corner.

"Fang is a big boy, he can handle himself," Coach said, his rage now subdued to icy calm. I think I preferred the rage.

"But they were all onto him," Mike, one of our posts insisted.

"Yes I know, but-" Coach Hanson started before he was cut off by the other coach.

"Excuse me, but I do believe your players launched themselves at my athlete first," he said in a long Texas drawl gesturing to my attacker.

"After you 'athlete' jumped mine," Coach said sarcasm dripping from the word athlete, "For no reason at all whatsoever may I add,"

"Your team still had no right to get involved, Dylan was pretty stupid, I admit but look, Sam here could have a sprained wrist, and he's my starting point,"

"Well maybe someone should have thought of that before they assaulted my top scorer," Coach raged back. Both their faces nearing purple.

The door banged open, Coach S, one of the girls coaches froze halfway through the door taking in the scene. "This is a bad time," she said finally.

A familiar dark haired head poked out from around Coach S and smiled gleefully, "Actually this seems like a fantastic time, full out testosterone fight. My money's on Fang knocking out that other kid again, did you see that punch Coach? It was like BOOM!" Rue's eyes locked with mine and her dark eyes were bright.

"Tots Awes," Caroline, one of her best friends nodded, her fair curls bouncing around her head.

"Yeah it looked like he was about to cry," Rue added.

"That's embarrassing," Jessica, another one of Rue's bountiful friends nodded, pushing her bright red hair out of her face.

"The other kid is right here," the boy glared at them. The girls stepped farther into the room.

"Rue look, it's that other kid who was crying," Jessica said excitedly pointing.

"Tots awk," Caroline said nodding seriously.

Rue walked over to me and nodded seriously, "I got your back bro,"

"Dude," Rue stepped up to Dylan, "Boy, you know who you be messin' with right?" she started in what she liked to call her 'black' accent,

"That's right. That kid over there is ma brother boy and I don't mean Brotha' from anotha' motha' I mean dam brotha' and if you be messin' with my brotha' you be messin' with me," She stepped back and cocked her neck to the side, that Rue 'you're an idiot and not worth my time' expression on her face.

"Walker, what is your problem?" Coach S asked her eyebrows raised high on her head.

"I was just speaking his language Coach," Rue said hands up. I snickered along with the rest of the guys. Dylan looked as purple as Coach Hanson did 5 minutes ago.

"Why you," he started,

"Come at me bro," Rue said hands out, her expression and tone gleeful.

"No, no one's coming at anyone, Rue; don't you have a bus to catch?" I said grabbing her arm and shoving her lightly towards the door.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Fang, the bus leaves when you leave, plus, you're my ride home,"

"I'm not driving you home," I said, "I have better things to do than drive my little sister around,"

"Actually, 2 little sisters and Jess and Caroline," she injected.

"No,"

"Fine," she sighed, "I guess I'll get a ride home with some mysterious, random stranger in a white truck,"

"You will do no such thing," Coach S exclaimed, "Are you trying to get pregnant?"

Rue rolled her eyes, "Do _you_ want to drive me home?"

Coach S's eyes widened and she turned to glare at me.

"You'd better be ready with all your stuff 2 seconds after we get back, and I'm dropping you off then leaving," I said quickly.

So that's how I ended up with 4 15 year old girls crammed into the back of my car and Jace sitting in the front.

Coach S had mentioned how people really needed to get home, so with a glare Coach Hanson told us we would finish this talk later.

But the look on that kid Dylan's face… priceless.

"Fang!" I glance back to see Nudge, my adopted 15 year old sister yelling at me over the blasting stereo, "Fang, change the station!"

"NO!" Rue exclaimed, "We leave it on rap,"

The two started bickering over which type of music to listen too. My parents had adopted Nudge as a child when she was 6 months old from an alcoholic mother, not that Nudge had ever really known that mother. Her real name was Monique but we all call her Nudge, not really sure why though. Even though Rue and Nudge had grown up together as practically twins they couldn't be more different. Nudge was a fashionista and lived for everything pink, sparkly, or 'in'. She was half African American and had mocha colored skin, brown eyes, and dark textured hair that usually stuck around her head in a styled halo. Rue, on the other had was biologically my own, and pretty much looked exactly like me. Long dark hair (though hers fell to her waist, mine to my eyes), tanned skin a bit lighter than Nudge's, low cheek bones and curved noses. She had been playing basketball since she was 6, and though did keep up with the fashions their styles were completely different.

"Everybody out," I said pulling up to my house. The girls filed out chattering excitedly and Jace hopped out of the front and headed to his house, right next door.

I drag my feet up the cobblestone driveway stopping to dunk on of the many basketball scattered around the lawn into our hoop. If I may, my house is pretty legit. It's big, 2 stories and the giant attack that was converted into my room. There's a pool in the back and our driveway is big enough to play some pretty intense 2 on 2.

"Hey Mom," I call kicking the front door shut behind me. She pokes her head out of the kitchen, icing covered spoon in hand, "Nick, you're home. I thought you were going to that party.

"Nope," I said reaching around her to stick my finger into the giant bowl of icing that was sitting on the counter.

"Nick," she rolled her eyes at me and glared up about a foot, her being stuck at tiny 5 feet, "Don't even bother lying to me, your coach already called,"

"He punched me first," I mutter crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nick, that doesn't mean you-"

Rue burst into the kitchen, her friends behind her, "MOM! MOM! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE TITANIC WENT?"

"Um, under the ocean?" I say.

Rue rolled her eyes at me, "The movie, idiot,"

"It's probably in Nudge's room," Mom said shaking a stray curl from her face, "Under a giant pile of clothing,"

"Oh, thanks, WAIT! MOM! Guess what?" she didn't wait for anyone to answer, "Fang punched this guy out during the basketball game today. It was awesome, the kid was like ha, and he has like KAPOW! And then the guy was on the floor crying and then like everyone was throwing punches and that slut he dates was like, 'oh my god is he okay? Aw… poor Nickie-boo,' and I'm like 'oh my god, seriously?' and yeah,"

"She's not a slut, just because she has red hair means she's a slut," I say weakly.

"Hey, she is not a red head," Jessica, the red head says, "She's a ginger, and everyone knows gingers have no souls, oh and b-t-dubs she's not really a ginger either because everyone also knows she dies her hair,"

"Tots," Caroline nodded.

"Ruetta, leave Nick alone," Mom said, "You can harass him later, but now, it's my turn," she turned to me, "NICK! STOP PUNCHING PEOPLE! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes?" I started. I may be a foot taller than her and outweighed her by like 50 pounds but that woman was scary.

"Good, Rue! You can harass him now!" she called out.

"Thanks mom," I muttered sarcastically, she just smiled at me, "Bring these up to Rue?" Her question was more of a demand. I sighed and grabbed the plate of fresh baked cookies and the humongous bowl of popcorn, balancing them skillfully in my arms.

I ascended the steps onto the 2nd floor and continued down the hallway. At the very end stood a giant floor to ceiling window that I've probably smashed about 5 times, to the left and right were two doors.

On the left was Nudge's room, the door covered in glitter and various male celebrities, including and mostly limited to Justin Bieber. The stereo was blasting Adele with Nudge singing along, most probably catching up on her hulu while, skyping, texting and facebooking who knows who.

On the right was Rue's room. Quite similarly to Nudge's it was covered from bottom to top, except Rue's was covered in hand-printed 11x8 size posters. Book covers, quotes, old sports locker decals, and a giant picture of Alex Pettyfer in the middle. I bang on the door with my foot, making sure to hit the giant picture of Pettyfer in the face.

Rue opens the door clad in black basketball shorts and a black and gold sweatshirt.

"Hey Fang," said innocently grabbing the food from me and making to shove the door closed, "kthxbye,"

My foot catches the door preventing it from shutting in my face. "What are y'all doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," Rue said shuffling with me to block my view of inside her room, when'd she get so fast? "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

But unluckily for her, I was ¾ a foot taller than her. "Is that my laptop?" I literally picked her up and tossed her onto her bed where my laptop sat, "And is that my facebook?"

She grinned sheepishly at me, "You're single now Fangy!"

"You should be thankful, now you don't have to deal with her anymore," Caroline added from where she was setting up the TV in the far corner.

"Yeah, she kept going on about how she was the prettiest when it's obvious that I'm the prettiest," Jessica whined from where she was sprawled on the floor.

"Rue, you can't just change my status to single, change it back before anyone sees, I'm going to kill you one of these days-" Nudge burst into the room, cutting me off in mid tirade.

"FANG! YOU FINALLY DUMPED HER! THANK THE LORD ALMIGHTY!" she jumped up and down, "She had a horrible fashion sense and should know that red, is totally not her color,"

"No Nudge, Rue just changed my-" My phone started ringing, Eminem blaring through the beginning credits of the Titanic and infused with the Adele that had drifted from Nudge's room through the open door.

I glanced at the caller ID and groaned; flashing on the screen was the self-titled 'Li-Li'. "I hate you so much," I glared my little devil, grabbed my laptop, and stomped out of the room, waiting until I reached my room in the attic before answering.

"Hey babe," I hold the phone tucked between my shoulder and my ear while quickly changing my status back to 'in a relationship'.

"FANG!" she exploded, "Is this some sort of stupid way to break up with me? I cannot believe you're breaking up with me… Fangy," she whined at the top of her lungs.

"Wait, what are you talking about babe?" I asked faking innocence, "I'm not breaking up with you?"

"But you're facebook status says single," she whined again. I could picture her sprawled on top of her huge king sized bed, pink bedazzled phone in hand.

"No it doesn't, I'm on it right now," I replied. There was a moments pause.

"Oh! Well, okay then Fangy, but how stupid of me. You would never break up with me would you," she added the last bit in a mushy tone, like someone would coo a dog.

"Never babe," My tone was serious.

"Aw, I love you Fangy, you're the best boyfriend ever,"

"Love you too gorgeous," I sighed inwardly.

She gushed for a bit more about my eye, and I said I would be fine, and after much consolidation that I would look exactly the same afterwards and my eye wouldn't go all mutant did we finish with the 'I love you' 'No I love you more' 'You hang up first' 'No you hang up first' and she finally hung up.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed, running my hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, my body sore like it always was after a game and slowly slipped to sleep, lulled by the dull mixture of sound echoing from below me.

_**So, like I said, filler chapter, but i hope you liked it. Thanks for sticking with me, the response has been awesome. REVIEW PLEASE! xDD**_


	4. Chapter 3

-_**Holds up Pillow as shield- I KNOW. I'M 6 MONTHS LATE. I AM SO ASDFDFGKHL: SORRY. I just... had a BUNCH of school work and crap and I know I SHOULDN'T Be making excuses but my school is HARD. Like... 47th in the nation HARD. soooo yeahh.h**_

**_anways- UPDATE. I haven't updated in forever but. Meh I AM NOW. _**

**_So I HOPE YOU ENJOY- It's mainly a filler chapter as well but, hey. It's something? 3 _**

**_AND IF YOU READ THIS I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY. _**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

"Can you believe," Priyanka started stuffing another spoon of frozen yogurt into her mouth, "That actually happened?"

"Can you believe we lost?" Zoe cut in stuffing two spoons into her mouth, "This is so much more pressure to win now. I can't take it. Need. More. Sugar," she dug into her two extra-large cups stuffing another few scoops into her mouth.

"That's enough for you," Gillian pulled the yogurt away from her, "You're going to crash,"

Zoe rolled her eyes and looked off over at me, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

I looked up and rolled my eyes at her, stabbing my fro-yo with my spoon.

"She's in looooove," Priyanka wiggled her eyebrows at me, "She has the hots for the Westlake starting point,"

I rolled my eyes once again, "I do not… I'm just wondering what's going to happen to Dylan now,"

"Do you have the hots for Dylan too?" Zoe's eyes got wide.

"No… but do you think he's going to be suspended?"

Priyanka shook her head, propping her feet up on Gillian's knees, "Nah… Coach's really pissed at the other team, wouldn't bench Dylan just because of that,"

"Well it was a stupid move…" I shrugged standing up and tossing my cup into the trash can, "Hey, let's get out of here. We can go over to my place,"

"Why not, party was cancelled…." She grumbled falling into her car moodily.

"There'll be other parties," Gillian patted her arm reassuringly as she hopped into the passenger side while Zoe and I climbed up back.

"But…" she sighed and slid on her huge sun glasses "There won't be boys at your house,"

"There'll be Iggy," I wiggled my fingers at her laughing. She shriveled up her nose.

"No offense Max, but I'm totally not into your little sophomore brother," she perked after a second though, "But I could totally go for Ari, is he back home from college?"

"Okay, there will be no hitting on my brothers," I said shoving her arm roughly causing her to shriek.

"NO HITTING THE DRIVER OR WE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"NO HITTING ON MY BROTHER OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I'm hurt Max, I thought you would like me as a sister-in-law,"

"Psh, an entire life time of shopping, dresses, and torturously high heels, I don't think so,"

She pouted and sunk lower into her seat, but remained silent the rest of the drive to my place. She pulled up at a typical suburban house. Two story redbrick with a basketball hoop place on the opposite end of the driveway away from my mother's prized petunias.

She hopped out of her low, yellow convertible, not bothering to open the door, humming happily to herself. I smiled, she was so bipolar sometimes.

"Hi Mom, I'm hungry," Zoe said automatically as we strode into my kitchen. My mother looked up from the stove where she was stirring something that smelled absolutely delicious. Mom looked up and smiled as we all dropped wearily into seats beside the worn wooden kitchen table. I traced the scratches engraved in it from years of furious coloring of little children, to middle school Algebra homework, to carefully printed college applications.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes dear daughters," My mother smiled turning to look us up and down, the three of us sprawled lazily on the table and Priyanka who was splayed on the floor texting.

Her warm brown eyes crinkled, "I remember the first time y'all sat at that table when you were 6. Well the three of you at the table and you were on the floor. I can't remember why though," she nudged Priyanka with her toe.

Priyanka shrugged, "I think I had this cracked up idea that the government was going to monopolize the sale of chairs and hence forth control all sitting privileges in the country so I stopped sitting in chairs for about two months to rebel the system." She snorted, "I mean how crazy is that? Everyone knows the government is trying to monopolize microwaves, that way if the world rebels against their capitalist ideals and tries to overtake them they could overpower the manual functions and run them all day long until we all turn into mutant, brain dead zombies and aren't a threat anymore."

The three of us blinked until finally Gillian chose to throw a spoon at her, "You are legally insane- you know that right?"

Priyanka shrugged, "I think you're right. I mean- I have this odd thumping in my ears…" she shriveled up her nose.

Mom sighed, "That's not because you're insane, it's Ari's stupid music." She scowled up at the ceiling. "He refuses to turn it off."

My friends eyes lit up. "Ari's home?" Gillian asked nonchalant.

It was my turn to throw a spoon at Gillian. "Now don't be hitting on my son, y'all hear?" Mom cocked her hip sternly.

Priyanka shrugged. "Well you do have to admit Mrs. Ride, you do make pretty babies."

"And then there's Max." Zoe finished on queue.

"Y'all suck." I rolled my eyes as my friends burst out laughing. "Honestly, I have no idea why I hang out with the 3 of you if you're always so mean to me."

"We're like your own personal brand of pot- you're addicted to us." Gillian snorted through giggles.

"Once you've had a bit- you can never stop." Priyanka added.

"Now y'all stop teasing Max, and Priyanka sit in a chair, will one of y'all go up and get Ari?" Mom ordered as she brought a steaming pot and placed it onto the table.

"No need mom." Ari appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, yawning shirtless. "I'm here."

"Wow Maxie, your friends sure have grown up," Ari grinned down at Priyanka, who was still on the floor, once Mom had disappeared after the sound of a dinging oven. Priyanka sneered up at him and tugged down her tank top which had started riding up.

"You're so gross. Stop perving on my friends." I snapped.

He just grinned and slid into the chair beside Zoe. "Anyways, how was the game?"

The four of us groaned. "It was fantastic until Dylan decided he wanted to be a hero and he got called for a charge and a technical so they ended up winning." Gillian muttered into her hands.

"Can we not talk about Dylan?" Iggy, my sophomore brother banged threw the kitchen door and threw himself moodily into the chair beside Dylan. "Because if I hear his name one more time I'm going to punch the wall."

"I hear you man." Priyanka finally picked herself up from the floor and into a chair as well. Mom returned with a plate of bread and bowl of salad and we all began stuffing our faces with food.

"Oh, y'all don't make any plans next weekend." Mom interjected our face stuffing by pointing her fork at me and my siblings. "We're having people over alright?"

The three of us groaned but nodded our understanding. "Now." She brushed off her hands and collected the tower of dirty plates. "You girls go ahead and go up and I'll bring y'all the goods after they're done."

Iggy rolled his eyes, dumping plates into the sink, "Mom, it sounds like you're a drug dealer."

"Well her chocolate chip cookies could very well be crack." Zoe commented peering lustfully into the oven where the smell was slowly starting to fill the entire kitchen.

We all nodded out consent and the four of us started up the stairs to my room. Halfway up the stairs Zoe threw herself onto Priyanka's back causing her to collide into Gillian who tripped me and we all ended up sprawled on the steps. Yes, these were my friends.

"God dammit Zoe, what's your problem?" Once we were in my room Priyanka lifted up her shirt to peer at her abdomen which was slightly red from the fall, "You're going to bruise me."

"Oh come on, you can be pushed around, beat up, stepped on in a basketball game and you end up with a tiny bruise on your arm. You don't bruise." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"She's got a point," Gillian agreed from my bed where she was sprawled, flipping through my collection of movies. "What shall we watch?"

"Something preferably with extremely gorgeous men." I interjected emerging from my closet clad in an orange basketball hoodie and baggy shorts.

"SEXY MEN MARATHON!" Priyanka screeched excitedly, "ALEX PETTYFER, CHANNING TATUM, LOGAN LERMAN, I DON'T CARE UNLESS I CAN'T GET OFF ON THEM!"

I threw a pillow at her. "You WILL NOT get off in my room!"

She grinned and tossed it back, "Not in your room, in your shower-duh." She opened my closet door wide and started pulling out clothes, "Did you go shopping?"

I snorted, "My mother did."

Priyanka pulled out a piece of clothing and held it up, "Your mother bought you this?" She stripped her clothes and slipped it on. It was tiny with slim spaghetti straps that hung off her shoulders and made of silvery material that clung to her curves and down the tops of her thighs, "This barely covers my ass.

She checked herself out in the mirror and grinned, "Can I have it?"

I sighed dejectedly, "You can definitely borrow it. It looks so much better on you."

"It makes your boobs look huger than they actually are." Zoe stated bluntly.

Gillian glanced up from my movie collection and rolled her eyes, "Stop it. Can't you like- cover it up? You make the rest of us feel bad."

"Because of my huge boobs? Trust me- they're not so great. When I have a crappy sports bra on they just keep bouncing." Priyanka shimmed out of the dress and into a pair of Nike short and sports bra and joined Gillian on the bed.

"And it's so horrible for guys to stare at your tits when you run." Gillian scoffed hitting her over the head with a movie then tossing it to me to stick in the player.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Max look!" We were halfway through the chick flick Gillian had picked out and Channing Tatum was just about to take off his shirt. "No." I muttered stuffing my 15th cookie into my mouth.<p>

Priyanka grabbed the remote and paused the movie right as Channing was about to pull his shirt over his gorgeous abs causing both Gillian and Zoe to groan. "Y'all shut up," She rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed to place my laptop in my lap. "Look, it's the point of Westlake that you thought was hot. And you're right he is." She took the laptop back and began to flip through facebook pictures. "Oh my god, that's him shirtless and wet. Isn't he gorgeous? I'd totally tap that- though he does need to work on his privacy settings…"

I grabbed the laptop from Priyanka and scrolled down the page. It was the point guard and she was right- he was hot.

"Fang?" Gillian had joined me at my other shoulder. "What kind of name is that?"

"That makes him even hotter- a name like Fang. I bed he's a bad ass." Priyanka's face lit up. "I bet he's good in bed."

"Well he ain't sleeping with you honey." Zoe commented, "He's got a girlfriend."

Priyanka rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't sleep with him anyways- Max already called dibs."

I had to roll my eyes at this, "I did not call dibs- when did I call dibs?"

"You don't need to say it. We're your best friends- we just know it." Gillian nudged me with her shoulder.

"Awww, that's so cute." I laughed and wrapped and arm around her, "But seriously- I could never date the point guard of Westlake. Uh, I think someone would shoot me down in the hallways."

Priyanka shrugged, "Possibly but you have to admit- one night with a guy like him and it'd be totally worth it.

And as they unpaused the movie and returned to their splayed positions in my room I couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AGAIN SO ASLKF:GKHG:DSA SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND IF YOU REVIEW (hint hint) I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE FASTER BECASUE I'LL FEEL SUPER GUILTY AND SHIT. AGAIN. SORRY. I LOVE YOU. 3. <em>**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey y'all IT'S ME AGAIN AND IT HASN'T BEEN FOUR MONTHS. AREN'T Y'ALL PROUD? Anyways, next chapter. This, unfortunately is KINDA another filler- but HEY. It's kinda important. So I guess not really a filler but… meh. xD.**_

_**A/N- I tried to upload this last night- but I guess fanfiction was screwed up- so hopefully this'll work this time. xD**_

Fang POV

"Fang, you know I'm not one to complain, but we've been out here for three hours, and it's hot." Rue sighed as she sent a hard chest pass to me at the three point line.

"Of course it's hot Ruetta, it's Texas," I caught the ball deftly and brought it above my head to sink a jump shot.

She scowled, backing up to the three point line as I jogged over to get my rebound. "I thought I said never to call me that _Nicholas_."

"Sorry Ettes," I smiled and chucked the ball at her, "My bad."

She grinned and shot the ball, blowing her bangs off her face irritated when it rolled around the rim and fell out. I jogged over to stand behind her and tossed her the ball. "It's like you don't ever listen to anything I say. Spread your feet out more- you'll have better balance and try to get more backspin on the ball." I nudged her left foot farther away from her right.

She rolled her eyes but adjusted her form and took her shot, sinking it. I smirked down at her.

"It's not because of you." She dead panned grabbing her rebound and dribbling it easily between her legs. "Come on, one on one to 21,"

I smirked, "You sure Ettes? It'll be embarrassing when I kick your ass 21 to nothing."

She sent the basketball flying hard at my chest, which I caught easily, "In your dreams Fangy."

And so we began to play. I obviously had the advantage, being a good half foot taller than her, but I had to give it to her, she was pretty quick. Plus she played dirty.

"Rue, you can't tackle me." I commented with a small smile as she ran into me, stealing the ball.

"You can always push me back Fangy," She grinned taking it back up to the top of the key and passing it to me for a check.

"If I start pushing you, you'll fall over."

She rolled her eyes at this faking right and driving left, "Fang I play girls basketball- it's like the female equivalent to football." She stopped at the left block and drop stepped. I stepped in front of her but she pivoted- swinging the ball under my arms for a reverse layup. She smirked and tossed the ball to me to check it.

"I let you take that one." I grumbled.

"FANG. YOU CAN'T DO THAT. IT'S NOT FAIR." I held the basketball over Rue's head with one hand swinging it out of her reach. "IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU'VE GOT GIANT ASS HANDS AND CAN PALM THE BALL."

"It's perfectly fair Rue." I chuckled, switching hands as she grabbed for it. She growled under her breath. "Fiesty now are we?"

"Faaaaaaang," she whined. She tugged on the hem of my sleeve and pouted, "Please?" She knew I couldn't resist that pout.

I sighed and dropped the ball to her height where she gleefully snatched it from my hands and sprinted into a layup. "FANG I JUST BEAT YOU!" She threw her arms up into the air with gleeful delight.

I rolled my eyes, "By one point and I let you have a couple points."

She scoffed, "You're just saying that because YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BITCH!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "What'd you just call me?"

She laughed, "Bitch, I just called you a bitch."

"That's it," I snatched her up at her waist and threw her over my back.

She shrieked. "Holy crap Fang, you know I hate it when you do this. PUT ME DOWN. MOOOOOOOOM"

"She can't hear you Ettes," I snickered ignoring her fists pounding on my back. I walked over off the concrete half court my parents had built for us ages ago and headed across the backyard to the pool. "Apologize, or you're going in."

"NEVERR!" She screeched continuing to pound on my back, "And you wouldn't drop-"I let go over her and tossed her into the pool like a sack. She shrieked going down and resurfaced after a second, pushing her long hair back from her face. "I HATE you. I JUST WASHED MY HAIR. NOW I HAVE TO GO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN AND I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT."

My grin faded from my face. "Fantastic, now you can't go."

She rolled her eyes up and me, floating lazily on her back, "Could you tone down the whole over protective brother thing? I'm going to date guys Fang." She gestured to herself lazily, "I'm hot."

My frown deepened, "I don't have a problem with you dating- I just have a problem with you dating _him_."

She clicked her tongue and closed her eyes, "Here we go again. Fang- I like him. He's nice to me, buys me stuff and has a six pack. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because he's a douche bag with a reputation." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't even know why I let you date him in the first place."

Her eyes snapped open, "_Let_ me date him? You don't own me Nick, darling, I can do whatever the hell I want to do and I can take care of myself."

I sighed, "I know you can Ettes, I just worry sometimes." I frowned, "For some reason guys seem to be attracted to you like a magnet. I'm not sure why though…"

"Haha. You're hilarious," She held out a hand, "But apology slightly accepted- only if you help me up."

I leaned down and held out a hand. She smiled and clasped onto it- then suddenly yanked me down with her.

I emerged, pushing my dark hair out of my face. "When'd you get so strong?"

She laughed and flexed her biceps, "I bench 110 bro- I'm a beast." She splashed me when I started to snicker, "Shut up- guys have more upper body strength than girls do."

I splashed her back, "I still bench over two times that."

She rolled her eyes, "Because you're so manly and strong." She hoisted herself out of the pool and tugged her shirt off to reveal a bright pink sports bra. She collapsed into a poolside chair and stretched her legs in front of her- pulling up her soaking basketball shorts so all of her leg was visible. "Now leave me be. I need to tan before I get ready for my date and you just cut my timing down by an hour."

Just then the back gate swung open and in sauntered my so called friends. "Dude Fang- please tell me you haven't made plans with the girlfriend next Friday." Beck asked first thing when he saw me.

I snorted and pulled myself out of the pool, tugging off my soaking shirt. "No I haven't. How'd y'all know I was back here anyways?"

Braeden cracked a grin, "We heard Little Walker over there cussing her head off, not that she doesn't always do that." Rue rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Anyways the 'rents are going out of town this weekend, so we're having a huge party at the lake house all weekend starting Friday after the girls game. You know, after they win." Beck glanced over at Rue from the corner of his eye.

"I'm offended that you would even consider doubting us." She opened an eye and threw up a hand lazily, "We've got this."

"It's going to be massive bro- you in?" Beck turned his attention back to me.

"I'm always up for a party man." I grinned and bumped his fist. Just then Rue's phone lit up from the table at her side- One Direction crooning 'What makes you beautiful'

"Make it quick." She held the phone to her ear, bring her arms over her head to stretch, "I'm busy."

"No, I'm tanning." She glanced over to the fence on the left where Jace's house was and grinned. "No- but I can get naked." My shoulders tensed and I turned to glare at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry Jacey- Fangy says no. Anyways, why'd you call?" Her smile grew as Jace on the other end of the phone replied. "I know- Fang's stupid friends are here now." She winked in our direction. "Is that even a question? I'm so in. No I don't have to ask my mother." She paused.

"No, I don't have to ask Fang. Why would I have to ask FANG? He's not going to beat you to pulp. No, he is not." She sent a pointed glare in my direction. "Come on Jacey, I mean if he does who's going to be my gay best friend? Who'll I go shopping with?"

"You're hilarious Walker." Jace swung himself over the fence, "Real funny."

Rue laughed, snapping her phone closed. "This is going to be SO FUN."

Jace rolled his eyes, "You should still ask your parents first."

Rue scoffed, "She'll let me go to any party Fang's going to. See?"

She pivoted towards the house, "MOOOOOM CAN I GO TO THE LAKE WITH JACE THIS WEEKEND? THERE'S A PARTY."

Mom's voice was distant, "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER DO YOU THINK I AM- NO OF COURSE NOT."

"BUT FANG'S GOING…."

"OH, WELL ALRIGHT THEN. USE PROTECTION AND DON'T GET TOO DRUNK."

Rue pivoted back and smirked, "See?"

"Wait, hold up." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You are not going to that party."

Rue let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh come on- I won't bother you. I'll be a Jace's the rest of the weekend and trust me- I'll steer clear of you and your whore."

"Hey." From above us Nudge stuck her head out her window, "You're all going to that party on the lake this weekend right?"

"Who says you're going?" I called back up to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Fang, I'm not going anywhere near you and the soul sucking slut."

Rue nodded her approval. "Soul sucking slut- nice alliteration."

"Thanks," Nudge called down, "Hey Rue, I'm going to borrow that black bra. You know the lacey one that makes you look 2 sizes bigger."

"No. I need that."

"No you don't. Your tits are already huge- I'm the one who needs them."

Rue grinned and laughed, "You admitted you have tiny boobs."

Nudge rolled her eyes and flipped her the bird which she returned and shut the window.

Rue turned to me. "See? Nudge is going."

"My kid sisters following me around are the least of my worries. Is _he_ going to be there?" I asked referring to her boyfriend.

"Well he's not going to be at my place." Jace's face darkened and he folded his arms in a similar stance as me. "That's for sure."

Rue threw up her hands, "Okay he has a name alright- and I for one like him and it totally doesn't matter if any of you hate him BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NOT YOURS." She stomped her foot and glared at me, "And if you'll excuse me- I have a date with MY boyfriend that I need to get ready for." She snatched up her shirt and pushed past me roughly, banging the door on her way in.

"Too harsh?" I asked simply after a couple moments of silence.

"Nope," Jace replied in much the same tone, "Even so, she won't talk to any of us for the next 3 days at least. You should go talk to her and I'll go raid your fridge."

He started at a leisurely walk and entered my house like he owned the place. I snorted.

"We're going to go with him." Beck gestured towards the door, "Good luck."

I threw up my hands but followed them inside, walking past where they were clustered around the fridge and towards the stairs, "Y'all are cowards." I called down as I made my way up them.

I stopped in front of Rue's door and knocked. Explicit rap music was blasting- The Real Slim Shady nearly shattering my ears. I knocked louder.

"What?" Rue screeched yanking the door open. She was clad in a red bra and matching panties. It was a look that she wore around the house, usually in the early mornings or late at night and it wasn't like I hadn't seen her in it. "Oh god, I don't want to talk to you." She made to slam the door but I stuck my foot in at the last second. "Come on Ettes, talk to me."

She grunted turned, her long hair nearly whipping me in the face. "What? Come to tell me what a slut I am? Or what a douche my boyfriend is?"

"Ettes," I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. Clothes were strewn across the floor and spilling from her closest. I gingerly brushed aside a pile of lingerie and a box of tampons and leaned against her desk, "Look, I'm sorry I don't like the guy. And I'm sorry if we keep nagging you about it but it's only because I've heard all the other things he's done to girls and I really don't want that to happen to you. Ever."

She sighed and dropped the flimsy dress she was holding, "I know Fang, I've heard all those things too- but I really think he's changed." She plopped down on the desk beside me, "People change you know? Everyone has some good inside them- no matter how far down you have to look." She wrapped her arms around my elbow, "And I'm not 10 anymore. I can talk care of myself. I punch hard you know." She gave me a wicked look.

"Oh, I know Ettes," I laughed and pulled her towards me in a hug, "I still don't like him, but I'll try to calm down- for you." I pulled back and held her at arm's length. "But if he tries anything on you, I'll have to kill him. You know that right?"

She laughed, "He's not going to Fang, but I appreciate the offer."

I cracked another rare smile. "Fantastic- you know how I hate talking about feelings and this was entirely awkward, especially since you didn't have any clothes on."

"I love you Fangy," She smirked at me.

"Go put some clothes on Rue." I shut the door behind me and clomped down the stairs where I found Jace, Beck and Braeden playing video games with half my pantry spread in front of them.

"Did you tell her you'd back off?" Beck asked without looking away from the screen.

"Yep." I replied throwing myself on the couch and grabbing a remote.

"Are you?"

"Nope."

_**So kinda a filler, kinda not. BUT I can guarantee that the Girls basketball game will be next chapter as well as more MAX pov 3. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWW 3 3 3**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**So sososoosososososos SOOOOO sorry it's been forever. I know i keep making excuses but la;kshdg; SO MUCH WORK TO DOOOO. **_

_**plus I'm working on a legit novel so most of my writing time goes there. xDD**_

_**BUT. HERE I AM. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY xD**_

_**Happy Readin' **_

"6:58- you've gotten slower Max," Coach Batchelder clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Sorry Coach." I mutter under my breath as I staggered over to where Zoe had collapsed back onto the fence that surrounded the track. "Water?" She held up a running hose which I accepted with a distasteful sneer.

"God- so they can afford to buy the Cheerleaders their own bus and new uniforms but they can't get a freaking water fountain out here?" I scoff throwing down the hose, making sure to keep it out of the grass.

"Of course not." Gillian snatched up the hose and sank down on my other side. "Coach looked like he was going to kill me and my mile time only dropped like- 20 seconds." She threw up her arms, "I'm sore as hell from all those suicides we did 20 minutes ago and he expects me to beat my record?"

"Plus I'm on my period. I'm usually 30 seconds slower when I'm on my period and I was only 23 seconds slower today. Which," Priyanka collapsed in front of us, face first in the warm grass, "I feel quite proud of thank you."

"Now y'all quit your moping and get up. You four are supposed to be role models aren't you? What kind of morale are you setting for the rest of the team if you're all sprawled across the floor?" Coach Batchelder shook his head at us, "Besides- we're just having a shoot around tomorrow because of the Westlake game and I want all of y'all in your best shapes." The rest of the team had joined us by now and we were all huddled around coach. "So eat a good dinner tonight and don't go out and party." He shook a warning finger at us. "Break out and go home." He emphasized the go home part again as always.

"Psh, I don't know what he's smoking but no teenager actually parties on a Thursday night." Priyanka rolled her eyes after we had broken out and started shuffling back towards the school building.

"You would party on a Thursday if you didn't have so much homework."

She shrugged her consent. But as a sudden thought dawned on her, her face lit up, "OH MY GOD. MAXIE. Guess what's THIS WEEKEND?!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't know Pri, why don't you tell me."

"No. Guess."

"No. Tell me."

"MAXIE GUESS"

"PRI I REFUSE TO PLAY STUPID GAMES WITH YOU. TELL ME OR DON'T."

She shriveled her nose, "Fine, Jesus you're moody. There's a bonfire down at the lake Saturday night and guess whose parents said they could use the lakehouse for the weekend because she nearly aced her SAT's?"

"YOUR PARENTS!" Zoe popped out of nowhere jumping in beside us- her eyes bright with excitement.

"Who said I was inviting you, ow.. STOP PULLING MY HAIR. Shit. Okay okay fine. You can come." Priyanka ran a protective hand through her long curls.

"Best weekend ever?" Gillian appeared on my other side.

"YESS. HOLLAHHH" Priyanka threw her hands up nearly knocking me in the face.

"It won't be if you break my nose." I mutter shoving her away from me roughly.

"You're in a mood." Priyanka commented plainly.

"Max is always in a mood," Gillian brushed it off easily. We had entered the locker room by now and I was pulling my crap out of my locker.

"Yeah but this is different." Zoe made no grievance in her scrutiny of me.

"You guys know I'm right here and I can hear you right?" I scowled and shot them my worst death stare which they just brushed off- it had lost its affect over the years.

"I think she just needs to get laid." Priyanka had her clothes off and was pulling on a pair of jean shorts that were 3 inches under dress code. She paused to look me over, "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Dylan." Gillian cut in.

"Jesus- that was 50 years ago." Zoe turned to scrutinize me as well, "How are you celibate for half a century?"

"Okay. First of all- Dylan and I broke up NINE months ago- and he wasn't even my last remember?" I irritatedly threw my shoes into my locker and slammed the door. "There was Sam after that."

"Ah. I remember that." Gillian commented slowly. Thankfully the other two uncharacteristically dropped the topic, remembering that it was a touchy one and continued to change the subject back to the lakehouse- a conversation I didn't join in on. "Sooo after the game we can either sleep at my place and drive down Saturday morning, or just go that night," They were nearly done finalizing the details.

"Let's just go that night." I interjected. "It'll be fun and I can drive if y'all want to sleep." I forced a smile onto my face. "I'm serious. I think I just really need some relaxing time. This school thing is way stressing me out." I link my arm through Gillian's, "We can even go shopping if you'd like to."

All three of their eyebrows shot up.

After what seemed like an hour's pause Priyanka just shrugged her shoulders and looped her arm through my free one. "Something is definitely going on here but I'm not going to turn down a shopping trip.

Fang POV

"Ettes?" I lean against the side of the house as I watch my little sister take probably her 1000th jump shot of the night. "You'll tire yourself out. Come on. You need some sleep."

"Ten more minutes," She replied never loosing sync in her rhythmic shoot, rebound, shooting pattern. The sky was black already and the concrete half court was cool against my bare feet as I made my way towards the basket.

"That's what you said 30 minutes ago." I rebounded her sunk shot and passed it back towards her. "But I'm serious. Don't tire out your arms."

"I'm not tired."

"Come on- mom's already put up dinner and I bet you're starving."

"I'm not hungry either."

I raised an eyebrow, "Would you still not be hungry if I said I was making grilled cheese and hot chocolate?" The ball hit the pavement and she froze.

"Well," She tucked the ball under her arm and pushed her messy hair back from her face. "I guess I've practiced enough,"

I grin and throw an arm around her shoulders, "Of course- you're going to kill Westwood tomorrow."

She grins as well and shoves me lightly, "More like demolish."

We enter the house and Rue kicks her shoes off and hops onto the kitchen counter, banging her feet noisily against the cupboards.

"Stop, you'll wake someone up." It was late and the rest of the family had gone to bed leaving only me, Rue and The Cat up.

She sent me a withering look but ceased her racket.

"So Fangy," She tucked her knees under her chin. "How's Lisa doing?"

"What did you do to her." I don't even glance up from the pan.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" She waved her hand through the air innocently, "Can't I just make a conversation about my brother's girlfriend with my brother?"

"Not when you've made it quite clear that you have a blatant dislike for said girlfriend and the only time you willingly bring her up is either to trash her or find out if one of your stupid pranks has worked- and when it's the prior you usually start is off with 'How's your soul-sucker' and so I must assume the later." I raised my eyebrows and glanced pointedly at her, "What'd you do?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I switched out her Red hair dye from the one specialized for blondes to the regular one."

I blinked, "I don't understand."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed irritably. "When you use normal red hair dye on blonde hair it always turns pink- so you have to use this special kind so that it turns red and not pink."

"So you turned her hair pink." I deadpanned. "Why the fuck would you do that. Now I have a girlfriend with fucking pink hair."

She grinned sheepishly, "It'll wash out in a couple days…"

"I hate you. Not only because I now have a girlfriend with pink hair but because I have a girlfriend who's going to bitch about having pink hair for the entire weekend." I slid her grilled cheese onto a plate and mine onto another and pulled out two mugs for the hot chocolate. "How do you expect me to get laid this weekend if my girlfriend is bitching about her hair the entire time?"

"Okay for starters Fangy- UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE DO I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE ESPECIALLY WITH HER, ew ew ew ew ew. EW. I'm still a virgin remember?"

"And you will be until your thirty." I tap her lightly on the head as I retreat to the fridge to grab the milk.

"Hahahaha. You're hilarious." The contempt in her voice was obvious, "Anyways I bet you could just tell her that you thought she was beautiful even with pink hair and that gross, sappy sweet talk that everyone's always gushing about."

I smirk down at her, "How'd you hear about that?"

"SHE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT IT. And she's SO FUCKING LOUD." She clapped her hands over her ears. "I've definitely hear things about you I've never had the desire to know ever."

I laughed and pulled the mugs from the microwave and slid hers over to her, hopping onto the counter beside her. "What can I say?" I'm a legend."

She flicked a crumb at me. "That's absolutely disgusting. Never say that again."

I just nudged her shoulder. "How are you getting to the lake anyways?"

She took a bite of her sandwich and licked dripping cheese from her finger. "Kyle's driving me up after the game."

"Hell no. There is no way you're driving two hours to the lake alone in your boyfriend's car." I stiffened and shook my head.

"Are you going to drive me?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Hell no, I'm going with Lisa and that's one car ride I do not want to be in."

"Then shut up, I'm going with Kyle."

"Well if that motherfucker purposely busts up his car at 2 in the morning so he can spend the night in a motel with you I'm driving down there, drowning him in the rusty bathtub and locking you up somewhere no boy can find you until your thirty."

She burst out laughing, "Kyle loves his care way more than he'd care to bust it up just to spend a night with me in a motel."

"That's a problem too." I grabbed half of Rue's sandwich and took a bite, having finished mine, "He's a crappy boyfriend."

"There won't be any detours, and in the off chance that we do break down I'll call you." She drained the remains of her hot chocolate and wrapped her arms around me, "I might even call you out to the middle of nowhere just to piss off that whore of yours."

"You'd better not," I mutter but I wrap an arm around her as well and tug on one of her curls, "Now go to bed, you need your sleep." She wrinkled her nose up at me but hopped off the counter and stretched.

"I supposed your right, I mean, I'm going to want to be at full potential for all the after parties we get invited to after we crush Westwood."

**_Yeahhh I know no girls basketball game BUT THAT's NEXT OKAY. I already started writing it-so it's defs going to be there. It was supposed to be this chappie, but I wanted to upload something since I hadn't in a while. anyways. R and R lovlies xD _**


	7. Chapter 6

_******Alright, hey y'all. -holds up pillow to protect against angry readers- I'll be honest, this was definitely going to go out during thanksgiving break but asdlgkh; APUSH. -sigh- **_

**_Well here it is- the long awaited Girls basketball game, and next chapter- DA PARTAY 3 _**

**_Also- this switches POV's pretty rapidly- Sorry if that kind confuses you/ pisses your off. I felt it'd be the best way to capture the essense of the game. _******

**_And I just want to say thank all of y'all reviewers who have stuck with me even though I'm such a crappy updater. I feel REALLY bad about it and seriously. NOT EVEN KIDDING if I take too long to update please feel free to bombard me with PM's/ reviews about how I'm a horrible person and need to update. _**

**_Seriously- I'm easy to guilt xD_**

**_And, lastly, this chapter is very heavy with basketball technicality. It should still be pretty easy to follow but just for those of you who don't play/ don't know here's a basic run through _**

**_layup- _**_a high scoring shot, scored while under the basket. _

_**one and one-** after a team gets 7 fouls during a half, after every defensive foul caused after that the opposing team gets to shoot free throws. You are only guarenteed one and if you miss that one the ball goes into play, but if you make it you get another.  
><em>

_**free throw-** you get to shoot two from the free throw line if you get fouled while shooting or during a one and one as aforementioned  
><em>

_**paint- **the area under the basket and up to the free throw line that's colored a different color that the rest of the court. The offensive team is only allowed to stand in the paint for three seconds at a time and 'working the paint' is when the post player moves back and forth across it, trying to post up to get open  
><em>

_**posts- **the usually taller and stronger players who tend to play under the basket, trying to 'post up' or pin their defender so they can get an easy layup or jump shot  
><em>

_**guards- **the other type of player, usually quicker and better ball handlers, they also tend to take more outside shots.  
><em>

_also- a player can commit five fouls before they foul out and are taken out of the game._

_**alright, I think that's about it. if you still don't understand something, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. **  
><em>

_**Happy Readin' xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max POV<strong>_

"Do you think Coach will notice if I wear bright pink spandex under our uniforms?" Priyanka popped out from behind her duffle bag holding up a pair, "I can't find my black ones."

"Probably not." Gillian was tying her hair up into a bun in the mirror on the opposite end of the locker room.

"Damn…" she flung the pink spandex behind her and continued to search through her bag.

I sighed and leaned back against the mirror, my legs dangling against the counter I sat on. I was blasting my warm up music, earphones in one ear. We were situated in part of the Westlake girl's locker room, their team through the wall behind me. The JV game was at half time and we were going on in about 30 minutes. There were those little butterflies flitting around my stomach that made me nervous and excited and just the slightest bit agitated. I just wanted to get onto the court and play, partially to get it over with, but partially to just to feel the ball in my hands.

"AH HAH!" Priyanka emerged victoriously with a pair of black spandex and slipped them on quickly. Then slowly, all of the Varsity team calmed down. We stopped goofing off and got into our pregame rituals. We became serious, one mind and one motivation.

_**Fang POV**_

When Jace and I enter the gym it's already packed, the JV girl's game in the fourth quarter going back and forth. We join our teammates on the first row as the game finally ends, us winning by two points, and the girls varsity basketball teams finally jog onto the court.

I spot Rue first, her long hair pulled back into a high pony tail, a gold 13 stitched on her back. Having already stretched she's shooting threes with Jessica, dodging and weaving between the rest of the Varsity doing lay ups.

Jace elbows me sharply in the side, "Dude, your girlfriend is waving at you." I shove him roughly and turn to the court where, of course, Lissa is standing in the middle of a drill, waving furiously at me, the rest of her team mates shooting her dirty looks and skirting around her. Gingerly, I wave back.

"Dude," Beck elbows me sharply in the other side, "Check out Westwood."

Across the gym Westwood enters to cheers erupting from the Visitor's side. They jog in, some of them laughing, others smiling into the crowd, but there's on in front who doesn't look up into the stands or crack a joke. Her face is serious, and stoic. She's intent and set and focused and I can't help but stare. Even as she starts to warm up her lithe athleticism fascinated me in the oddest way.

"Damn, now I wish I went to Westwood." Beck grinned, wolf whistling as a tall tan skinned girl jogged by us on the way to the ball cart, her mass of curls hanging low on her back. She didn't even glance at us, only flashing us the bird and continuing on her way.

_**Max POV **_

"Alright, bring it in y'all" I call to the rest of the team as warm up time nears to two minutes. By the bench Priyanka and Coach Batchelder were arguing about when she had flipped off a guy in the audience.

"He was wolf whistling at me Coach! I mean, I was feeling sexually threatened, I was going to get raped." She said with such a dramatic fury that he just sighed and dropped it.

"Well don't do it again." He muttered and turned to the rest of the team. "Captains get up there."

I meet Gillian's eye over the Zoe's head and we jog out to center court.

I recognized one of Westlake's captains. Natalie was a senior and I have to admit, had an amazing fake and jump shot. The other one I didn't recognize. She was younger and about an inch shorter than me, still making her a good 5' 9". Her eyes had a sharp glint as we shook hands an amused smile crossed her lips.

"Alright ladies, that's about it." The Ref had finished going over the basic same colored head bands, no hard hair items, blah blah, "Oh, and make sure any dunking get up and get down, don't hang."

Gillian snorted, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Speak for yourself." The younger captain from Westwood grinned. She caught out expressions, "You heard me."

On our way back to the bench Gillian leaned close, "You don't think she can actually dunk, do you?"

_**Fang POV **_

Girls' basketball was fundamentally different from boys. First of all it was generally lower scoring, though not because boys were necessarily more talented than girls. Boys' basketball tended to lean more towards show boating- just offensive up and down the court. Not many teams put up a stand still defense that could completely cripple a decent team.

Girls' basketball on the other hand, to me more closely resembled football than the basketball I played, especially this game. It seemed like every five seconds someone was on the floor, or someone had been elbowed in the face. The refs for some unknown reason weren't calling anything, leaving open the bevy of body checks and personal fouls running wild. Rue already had a purpling bruise under her left eye and a splatter of marks up and down her arms, which I could see from in the stands twenty feet away, and a pissed expression.

We were up by three points with a good 90 seconds left in play and both teams were going at it hard, and by going at it I really mean going at it. It's Westwood's ball and they're weaving fast, skirting back and forth across the three point line while a post worked the paint and another ran baseline. The point guard pulls it out. And brings it up top, the others working into a new play.

_**Max POV**_

Four isn't working, they're playing too tight of man defense for us to get any shots up and we can't drive because their help is phenomenal. Though I hate to admit it, Westlake has gotten better, much better. I pull back up top and the rest of the team follows sync, Audrey and Gillian falling back to the sidelines, cutting a screening, trying to help Priyanka down in the paint get an open look, Zoe leaving the baseline to now weave through everyone, full sprint, looking for an open cut. It's a hectic play, from the sidelines it looks like a confused mess, but every player on the court knows exactly where the other is moving and how to move to adjust it. We're all in sync, and that's why we're a good team.

For a split second Pri's eyes light up and her hand it open and I tense, getting ready to pass it to her before the player guarding her is back in position, leaving Priyanka covered once more. But I hesitated too long, and left the ball open for a split second, a second that my defender had taken advantage of. She was the younger captain, and though it had been proven that she couldn't dunk (though had a pretty fantastic vertical) she was quick and lithe and agile with speed that could give torpedo Zoe a run for her money though also had this fierce look in her eyes that surprisingly reminded me a little bit of myself.

She knocks the ball from my hands and it bounces out of both of our fighting grasps. She dives after it a moment before mine, causing me to fall over her, my knees cracking into her side and both of us go flying, the ball rolling slowly down court in our absence.

_**Fang POV**_

When Rue picks herself off the ground after her latest fall I know there's something seriously wrong with her. It's the way she bites her inner lip. She gnaws at it hard in her pain as she tries to not show that anything's bothering her, but I can see it in the tiny pinch of her cheeks and the hollow expression of her eyes which slowly turns to shock then to outrage as she notices the ref standing before the table motioning '_trip, defense number 13. Black ball. One and one_" and the table holding up five fingers in return.

By the bench the girl's coach is going crazy, jumping up and down and as soon as everyone slowly catches on our side of the bleachers erupts into outrage stomping our feet and jeering. Rue's fouled out in possibly the most dramatic fashion this season. Leave it to her to have the worst timing.

Her jaw sets and she limps over to the other coach, shaking his hand lighting, while not making eye contact and crashes herself down on the bench, refusing the water a manager tried to hand her and grudgingly accepting the pat on the back Coach gives her. Coach Nelson sighs while glancing at the rest of his team. He needs a sub for Rue and the only other players who haven't fouled out yet are both posts and he knows that if he puts them in there'd be a mismatch with speed which Westwood would surely take advantage of. The other two guards are out with injuries which then leave Lisa.

He sighs again and gestures for her to go into the game. She blinks once in surprise and then flounces up, her (now admittedly more pinkish) hair bouncing as she makes her way back onto the court.

_**Max POV**_

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter to Gillian as the sub skips her way onto the court, and no, believe me, she literally was skipping.

"Is her hair… pink?" she mutters back, fingering her own classily done faded pink tips. Gillian's pink tips made her look like some sort of roughish supermodel while this girls' made her look like some sort of 90's wannabe grudge groupie.

But as the ref called us over to our basket to line up for the one and one I brought my focus back. I knew you should never judge your opponent just based on their looks, because that leads to underestimation- but I had a pretty killer hunch that this chick just might be our saving grace.

I easily sink my two free throws, leaving us down by one points with a little under 90 seconds to go. It's now black ball and we're in a frenzy as they make it down court, pulling it back. We all know they're trying to play keep away, as any person with two brain cells would. They pass the ball rapidly between themselves, no one holding the ball for even half a second. I notice they're all deliberately not passing to my man, the girl with the pink hair and it seems that my hunch is true. She's not a good player, and I hope to god that I have a chance in the rapidly winding down time to take advantage of that.

Their center gets stuck with the ball and has lost her dribble. She's pivoting wildly, attempting to find someone to pass too while the refs is counting down possession seconds. But Priyanka is staying tight on her, leaving little room for her to see and Gillian, Zoe and Audrey are all sticking to their men like glue. And that's when I take my chance. I lag off my girl for the slightest second, making it seem like she's got the better of me. I can hear Coach Batchelder screaming his head off in my direction and the center pivots, catching sight of the girl with pink hair, and with no one open and her time running out she sends a good hard pass straight to her arms.

With a newfound burst of adrenaline I sprint the last two steps, placing myself between the ball and my defender, catching it neatly in my hands and making my way down court. I'm sprinting as fast as I can, the wind whooshing past my ears and the dull, faded roar of the crowd aching through my bones. I go in for the layup when suddenly a girl whips in front of me, planting her feet and I go crashing into her, both of us tumbling.

_**Fang POV**_

"That has got to be the worst one all game," Beck whispers into my ear as a hush fills the stadium. The Westwood girl has picked herself up off the floor and was quietly conversing with her coach. I notice her as the serious one from before the game and I can't help but now notice, as her body glistened with sweat under the yellowy gym lights, the toned definition of the muscles in her arms and the nice way her body filled out her uniform: muscled and athletic, but definitely feminine.

On the floor, back under the basket Natalie is picking herself up, with help from Coach Nelson and two trainers. As she begins to limp back to the bench the gym fills with applause. That was one hell of a charge she took, and a wonder she even got there in time to set her feet for it to be a charge. That Westwood chick was going fast.

Jessica, Rue's red headed friend, takes her free throws for her. She misses one, but that's alright, we're still up by two and there's only ten seconds left in the game.

_**Max POV**_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, I mutter to myself as I position myself for the press break. If only I had made that layup, or gone faster, I wouldn't have had that charge. I grit my teeth and glance up at the clock. I catch Zoe's eye as she takes the ball out, it's alive and burning with determination in that fiery Zoe way and I feel an insurgent rush of hope fill my body with a newfound sort of energy. We could still do it.

Zoe calls break as soon as she's handed the ball and we're off, all five of us hustling like our lives were at stake. Gillian gets the inbounds, due to a brilliant screen by Priyanka and Zoe comes up the middle to retrieve the ball. She passes it to the other side of the court to Audrey who gets trapped and has to reverse it back to Zoe who passes it to Gillian. There's three seconds left when Gillian push passes it up to me right behind the half court line. I know Priyanka is down court, but there are two defenders between me and her. I know I could most probably get it to her no problem, but there's so little time, who knows if it would get there fast enough. And on top of that, even if it did get there in time, she probably wouldn't have the time to pull a move to go up for a layup anyways with two girls on her. So I make, probably the riskiest decision of my life. I take a dribble to gain momentum and I chuck the ball into the air with as much accuracy as I can.

And right after the buzzer goes off, the ball swishes in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooooh juicy right? xD. Party next chapter, and I've already started to write it. <em>**

**_And again thank y'all so so soooooo much for sticking with me xD. It means a lot. 3 3 3_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**HEY Y'ALL OMG GUESS WHAT. THIS UPDATE ISN'T LIKE 4 MONTHS LATER. AREN'T YOU EXCITED?! IM EXCITED**_

_**Alright, well basically the same gist. BUT THERE'S FAX IN THIS ONE. OMG I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT OMG OMG OMG**_

_**anyways, hope y'all enjoy, thanks for all the lovely reviews xD 3**_

_**Happy Readin' **_

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

I collapse to my knees at the sight of the ball dropping into the basket. I gasp for breath, not believing what had just happened. I start to feel dizzy as the crowd erupts, louder than I've ever heard them before. Around me my team rushes towards me, Zoe reaching me first and pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"MARRY ME PLEASE." She yells into my ear over the roar of the gym. Next Gillian and Priyanka reach me soon followed by the rest of the team. They all crush me tightly, laughing and squealing. I feel tears on my shoulder and notice Priyanka crying.

"God you're hormonal" I laugh, shoving her off of me, "Now come on, help me up."

Gillian pulls me up with a force that leaves me even dizzier. I take a step to catch myself and collapse under the weight of my leg. Thankfully, both Priyanka and Gillian have quick reflexes and they catch me before I can hit the ground.

"Alright, we're getting you to the trainers." Gillian commented with a quick glance in Coach Batchelder's direction who nods back whilst speaking to a man from the stands. At a steady pace we make our way back through the dungeon, dodging past congratulators until we reach the trainer's room. Once we shut the door it's oddly serene as compared to the hectic state of the gym. About half of the other team is already in there and behind us most of our team is filtering in. I glance around the state of the room. Priyanka is probably in the best state of the lot of us and she's got bruises splattered up and down her arms and legs and a long cut under her right eye.

Now that the adrenaline's fading I feel an overwhelming rush of exhaustion wash over me and I lean back against the table, using most of my remaining strength to push myself up onto the surface.

"Brutal game ladies?" Doc Holder comes out of his office with a heating pad, laying down on the lower back of one of the Westlake girls.

"I saw you nearly collapse after the game." He approached me, rubbing his bald spot and pushing his spectacles up his rounded nose. "Let's check that knee out and see if we have a real problem." After barking a couple orders to the student trainers to take care of the less drastic of us he started tapping at my knee.

"I think you're just sore," he commented when he finally came back up, "You must have bruised it really badly during the game but your adrenaline caused you to ignore it." He shrugged, "happens all the time in the heat of a game, do you have that knee brace you used a couple years ago on you?"

I bit my lip then my eyes lit up, "I do actually, it's in my bag. Should I go get it?"

Doc just nodded, already turning to look at Gillian's nose, "Sure, but take it easy. Meaning walk Ride, don't run." I hopped off the table and walked out of the room, weaving through girls being treated.

As I stroll down the deserted halls of the Westlake athletic complex and a smile grows on my face. We had won by one point in the literal last seconds of the game. And it was because of me, though of course not only because of me, the team was how we won. But I couldn't help but feel proud of my last second buzzer shot.

I enter the locker room and locate my black duffel back sitting on one of the benches. Before I look for my knee brace I strip out of my sweat soaked basketball uniform leaving me in my bright orange sports bra and basketball shorts. I sift through the bag, trying to locate my warm up shirt but only coming up with an overlarge Spurs sweatshirt. I pause, not remembering putting my Spurs hoodie in my bag.

"As much as I love the sight of sweaty half naked women, I'm going to have to ask you what you're doing going through my bag." I whip around clutching the hoodie to my chest. Leaning against the door to the showers, steam floating in whisps past him stood a naked boy with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked as he noticed my eyes traveling down his sculpted chest to lower regions. "Liking what you see?"

"You're the Westlake point." I stutter out, the first thing popping into my mind the pictures Priyanka had shown me from facebook. And they hadn't lied, he seemed even more photoshopped in person with hard, defined abs and thick, rolling shoulders and the most gorgeous hair hanging down, dripping in front of his eyes.

"And you're in the boys locker room." He commented, shaking his hair back from his face, with an obnoxious smirk. Usually I despised arrogant boys but somehow on him the confidence just made him oh so much more scrumptious.

… did I just call a boy scrumptious? I shake my head, I must be spending too much time with Priyanka.

"I… it was an accident." I stutter out, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well you definitely are now." And he's right, my eyes are fixated on his washboard abs and low towel. My cheeks burn red and I force my eyes up. He chuckles.

"It's no problem blondie, you're not too bad looking yourself." I glance down to see the top half of my body is still bare and I quickly pull on the sweatshirt.

We pause in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds, he grinning amused and me nearly are red as a tomato before I finally rush out. "Okay well this was awkward see you later or not."

I burst out of the boys locker room and sprint into the girls across the hallway. Thankfully no one saw me exit. I collapse on the floor by my bag and quickly gather my things, slowly hoping to god that the red flush fades from my cheeks.

I exit clutching my stuff right as he's rounding the corner, he glances back, a smirk growing on his face as he notices me but only winks and continues on my way. The red flush grows back onto my cheeks and I mentally curse, all that progress lost.

Reentering the trainer's room it's still as muted as before I left it.

"Took you long enough." Priyanka mutters, holding a bag of ice to her ankle. She rolls it around a bit before flinching and reapplying the ice, "What did you do? Have sex in the showers?"

"I… oh god no. Pri." I shover her shoulder and pretend to be looking through my bag so she can't see the fierce redness that now commands my face. "Where'd Doc go anyways?"

Gillian shrugs, "Went to get more tape." She gestures to a few girls waiting in the corner. "They ran out and still have like fifty people to go."

"OMG just look at her sitting there like she's all high and mighty just because she made on shot." A loud 'whisper' echoed from across the room. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow to see the girl with pink hair glaring over at us, pressing a dainty little icepack to her temple. "Big deal."

"Shut up Lissa." The girl sitting a couple feet muttered under her breath. She was the point guard I had been guarding before she'd fouled out. In the bright lights of the trainer's room I could tell she was pretty beat up. Admittedly I'd probably caused most of the bruises that dotted her limbs and I definitely could recall giving her the purpling bruise under her eye. She glanced up and met my eye for a second, her's blank and indifferent, then glanced back down to the machine hooked up to her ankle. "Just drop it."

"Um no. I'm not just going to drop it Rue, can't you see the way she's looking at me?" Lissa snaps again, sneering at me.

Rue rolls her eyes, "Then close your eyes and be oblivious like you always are."

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Zoe has her 'what the fuck' face on and is glaring depreciatively down on the other sneering girl.

"Did you just call me a bitch you bitch? You're the bitch you fucking bitch."

Priyanka, being the nerd she is, opens her mouth to comment about her word choice, but thinking better of it closes her mouth and just scoffs.

"No honestly, who the fuck is this chick?" Gillian comments.

"Oh fuck off you little lesbian." She hops off the bench she was propped against and strides up to Gillian. "Don't even look at me, we all know you want to do me."

"Alright, that's it." My previous awkward flush had been replaced with an angered glow. There was nothing that I hated more than sore loser, especially bitchy ones. "Here's the thing glow stick, you'd better shut your mouth and go sit down before I do something I really don't want to do."

She just cackled and held her arms out, "Make me."

And that's when I pull back and punch her as hard as I can in the face. Well, I was supposed to punch her in the face. Apparently she was used to getting attacked by other girls and she ducked, leaving my arms to clear past her whipping bright pink hair to connect with the face of the younger captain, Rue, who had apparently came to stand behind her. After my fist connects with her face I gasp, pulling back.

"Jesus Christ, I did not mean-" My apology was cut off by her fist swinging back towards my face, effectively silencing any other attempt at an apology I was going to give her. I raise my arm again, though I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I hadn't got into an actual fist fight before, yeah, maybe a shoving match on the court, but not a fist fight.

"What the hell?" I glance at the door where it seems like every coach in the program is glaring, wide eyed, at our spectacle. I can feel Gillian and Priyanka's hands dragging me back.

"What the hell Walker?" across the room on of the Westlake coaches is yelling at Rue.

"She punched me first," she mutters, avoiding making eye contact with me but instead shifting her icepack from her wrist to her jaw.

"What the hell is it with you and your brother." Her coach mutters under her breath.

"Really Ride, really?" Coach Batchelder is glaring at all four of us, "I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with any of y'all."

"Sorry Coach," I groan, glancing at the ground.

"Yeah, you will be." He sighs offhandedly, "Alright, let's go. Everyone on the bus, and don't think I won't call your parents next week."

-o-

Fang POV

"Dude, come on. I want to get to the party before it's over." Beck yawns. We're leaning against the hood of my truck outside of the gym. It's been nearly an hour since the varsity game was over and the girls still hadn't come out. "Rue'll be fine."

"Yeah I know she will be." But my eyes were sharp as they scanned the crowd that mingled in and around the parking lot. My eyes find Kyle, leaning against the edge of the school. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Beck follows my eyes and shrugs, "Fine, but hurry up will you. I want to get laid tonight."

I ignore him and make my way over to Kyle, who's flipping his keys around his fingers. He glances up as I approach. "Can I help you?"

"What're you doing?" I plant my feet and an irritated look creeps onto my features, as it always does when he's around.

"I'm waiting for your sister." In the yellowing parking lights his dark brown hair looks sort of sandy. "I'm driving her to the lake." There's a sort of sneer to his tone and a challenging look in his eyes.

"Speaking of which," I grab his collar and shove him against the cold stone of the school exterior. Quarterback of the football team or not, he was still a year younger than me, not to mention the fact that I had a good couple inches on him as well. "Listen kid, I don't know what you're planning up in that tiny brain of yours but I'm going to say this slowly and hopefully some of it will get into your football damaged skull." I pause and shove him roughly against the school again, "If I see you lay one finger on my little sister, you will pay. You got that Miller? I know all about your little escapades and if you treat my little sister like the shit you treated all those other girls I'll come after you, got it?"

A hard look crosses Kyle's eyes and he shoves me in attempt to get me off him but my grip remains firm. He opens his mouth to probably cuss me out.

"Fang what the fuck are you doing?" We both turn to see Rue shouldering her duffle bag, an irritated expression on her face. Her hair was wet and fell in loopy ringlets over her shoulders and down her forearms which shoved my shoulder roughly. "What the hell is your problem, and let go of him."

"You know what my problem is," I let go of Kyle roughly and cross my arms over my chest.

"Jesus Christ Fang," Rue rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around the fucker's waist. My eyes burn at the smug look he gives me as he lazily wraps his arm around her shoulder, "I thought we talked about this. I'm a big girl, and I can date whoever the fuck I want to date."

"Whatever." I shrug, though I'm itching to pick her up, tie her to a tree and beat him to a pulp. "But if I don't see you there in three hours, he's going to get hurt."

Rue sighs and unlatches herself from Kyle, much to his displeasure and my pleasure, and grins, squeezing her arms around my neck. "Of course Fangy darling, but don't expect me to go anywhere near that slut of yours."

"Of course Ettes," I release her and head back to my truck, where instead of Beck (who I assumed had taken off with Braeden and a couple of other guys) Lisa was waiting.

"She can fuck whoever the fuck she wants to fuck also." Kyle calls over his shoulder when I'm halfway to my truck. I clench my fists, it taking all my self control not to knock him into next Tuesday, and instead grab Lisa's outstretched hand and shout back. "I've got my eye on you Miller."

-o-

Max POV

"God dammit Zoe, no. Not this song. This song literally ruined my taste for icecream for 3 months, and that's not happening again." Gillian screams, grabbing for the ipod that's hooked up to the car radio.

"NO! THIS SONG IS THE BEST." Zoe screams from the passenger seat, moving the ipod out of her reach.

I groan under my breath as Zoe and Priyanka, who's driving, break out into a really bad rendition of 'scream for my icecream' the perverted song that Zoe had been in love with since the 10th grade. Gillian who's beside me in the back starts screaming at the top of her lungs to attempt to block them out. We've been in the car for about 2.5 hours, and it didn't seem like we were one second closer to Priyanka's beach house. We'd all changed and showered before we left and in retrospect the tiny shorts and thin silky top I was clad in probably wasn't the best idea of a long car ride, but if it hadn't been for the incessant noise and the migrane that apparently came with being knocked in the face, I think I'd be find. Honestly, after an intense basketball game you'd think these girls would have depleted a bit of their energy. But alas, no dice. Slowly, I use my long time technique and slowly they fade into the background as I slowly drift asleep.

"Max, MAX" Gillian lightly shoved me and I see her grinning face as I groggily blink my eyes open. "We're here." I can hear the loud thumping of music coming from down below us, lakeside.

"Wake up sweetheart." Priyanka opens my door and yanks me out, "It's time to get this party started."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I know the party hasn't started YET but like... I wanted to get something out yes? Y'all are happy you got SOMETHING right? <strong>_

_**Juicy eh? Did you think Lisa was bitchy enough? What about that Max/Rue drama? And speaking of Rue- Kyle? Yay? Nay? **_

_**also. p.s. TONS OF NUDGE NEXT CHAPTER. **_

_** Well tell me what you think other wise, thanks for reading xD 3 **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL MWAH MWAY**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yeah, Yeah I know. Super late but I reread all the reviews y'all gave me and I was like AWWWW I FELT SO BAD BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE SO SWEET AND I LOVE YOU AND SHIT. SO. CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT_**

**_Also, this is concerning the critiscm given last chapter (nothing bad) so skip if it doesn't concern you: So I can definitely see how the OC are kinda commanding the story a bit. I was writing on fictionpress for a bit before coming back to here so yeah, I was definitely in a different mindset while planning this story. But I've decided I'm going to write it the way I'd intended but I will keep all that you've told me in mind as I develop it. Again. Thank y'all for your feedback and if you have any more concerns feel free to hit me up. I take it well. xD _**

**_Happy Readin'_**

* * *

><p>Max POV:<p>

"You need a drink." I sigh and accept the clichéd red plastic cup from Gillian, "What is it anyways?"

She shrugs and tips back her own cup. "I think it initially started out as punch but I'm pretty sure I saw Jared Johnson dump a bottle of Grey Goose in it half an hour ago."

"Hm, at least it's high end." I take a measured sip of mine, wincing as the alcohol slid down my throat.

Gillian smirked, "Been a while?"

I shove her lightly with my shoulder, "Where's Pri and Zoe?"

"Last time I saw them they were playing beer pong." Gillian laughed, "Oh wait no, there's Pri," I glance in the direction that she was gesturing to see the scantily clad Priyanka weaving her way through the throbbing bodies towards us.

"I cannot believe your mother bought your this dress," Priyanka wraps a snug arm around my shoulders and giggles.

"Well it is considerably sluttier on you." I take notice of where the skirt ends at the tops of her thighs and the way the slivery, strappy fabric clung to her curves.

She gave a seductive wink then a gasp and forcefully angled my face across the room. "God he's more gorgeous in person." Through the door strode in probably the most gorgeous looking boy I'd ever laid eyes on. Tall, dark, and fucking delicious he stood with a towering yet slinky and dominating ease. He turned and I visibly started. He was the boy from the locker room.

Meeting my eye from across the room a slow smirk eased on his lips. Without breaking eye contact he muttered a few words towards one of his friends on his left and took a couple steps in my direction. His eyes were black and intense and nearly swallowed me whole.

My mouth opened and my brain raced to come up with some sort of snarky comeback to make up for the stuttering mess I made of myself earlier but his advancement towards me was stopped as a girl with bright pink hair wrapped herself around his arm.

"Stupid glow-stick," I mutter under my breath.

"This is his party isn't he?" Priyanka and Gillian hadn't noticed though, their eyes still fixed by the door. I followed their eyes to land on the guy that Fang had just spoken too. He leaned casually against the doorframe, sipping from a plastic cup identical to ours.

"Oh my god, I want one." Priyanka grabbed my full cup and replaced it with her finished one. "Thanks Maxie, p.s. if I'm not home tonight you know how to get into my house right?" And without another word she sauntered off towards the boy, flipping her hair and swinging her hips.

"Should we stop her?" Gillian asked replacing Priyanka's lost arm around my shoulder.

"Nah, she can take care of herself," I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulder in response, "Besides, she looks happy." I couldn't help but allow a smile as he unhitched himself from the wall as Priyanka reached him.

"I guess so." Gillian sighed, "Hey, why don't we head down to the lake. My feet are killing me and the water sounds really nice right now." I could only nod my consent.

* * *

><p>Fang POV:<p>

"Come on," Lisa tugged at my arm as I reached the kitchen, "let's go get a room."

I laughed, "We've been here for about 5 seconds and you already want to get a room?"

"Fang," she whined running her hands up my chest and over my shoulders, "Come on,"

"In a bit babe, okay? I'm going to get a drink first." Lisa just let out an exasperated whine.

"Fine, but come and find me when you remember how to treat a woman." And with a flip of her hair she wove her way through the crowd.

Biting back a retort to shout out after her I scanned the room easily, being a couple inches taller than the majority of partiers. Over people's heads I catch Braeden's eye and he stalks toward me.

"Have you seen Natalie?" He asks. I shake my head after a brief scan of the room.

He sighs, "I suggested that she not come, after that charge she took, but she insisted. Now I think I'd better drive her home. She was complaining about a headache…" he trailed off.

"She's probably upstairs where it's quieter then." With an affirmative nod thanks he heads off in the direction of the stairs and hands me his drink with a "I'd better not be drinking if I'm going to have to drive."

I lean against the kitchen doorframe watching the flow of people through the crowded house. I'm not in a particularly eager mood to get back to Lisa so I take my time, sipping my drink. Suddenly I perk up, unhitching my back from the wall. Across the room the half-naked girl from the locker room is in a corner, laughing with one of her basketball friends. Draining my cup I detour to toss it in a trash bin (What? I'm going to have to be cleaning this place come morning) and snag another one from a passing freshman. With long strides I make my way over to her.

"Though you do look gorgeous in that, I can't help but miss that half naked look you were sporting earlier." She whips around at the sound of my voice, her undrunk drink sloshing against its cup. Beside her, her friend's eyebrows shoot up and a sly smile grows on her lips. "I'm going to leave you two alone. See you around Max."

"Wait… no Gill don't." Max tries to grab her arm, but the other girl as already slid into the crowd. She turns to meet my eyes with a glare. My grin grows.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I can't help but laugh. Though she is pretty tall for a girl, coming in around 5' 10", she only reaches my chin, and I definitely could benchpress her body weight, but the sheer intensity of her death glare was just too much. "At the rate you're going you come across as extremely feisty Max. I like that."

"And at the rate you're going you come across as not really wanting your balls attached Fang."

"You know my name?"

"You know _my_ name."

"Touche." I grin and take a swing of my drink.

"So, back to the point, what the fuck do you want?" She shifts her weight to her right foot and brushes her long hair back from her shoulder. As her hair flips across her collarbone I can't help by being distracted by the sharp angles of her neck and the curves of her chest and hips. She notices my eyes and scoffs.

"You're such a pervert."

"And you're a kleptomaniac." I counter not fazed.

"I haven't stolen anything!" My eyebrows lift that she knew what kleptomaniacs were. But maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, not all girls are air-headed like Lisa I suppose.

"You stole my Spurs sweatshirt." I point out. She blinks and recognition flashes in her eyes.

"Well… I didn't mean too. And besides, stealing _one_ thing doesn't qualify you to be a kleptomaniac."

"Ah, but you've also stolen my heart." I clap a palm against my chest sappily.

She scoffs again, "You've got to be kidding me." And turns to leave.

At the last second I reach out and my hand closes around her wrist, "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to crappily hit on you."

After a moment's pause she sighs and shakes off my hand, but remains where she is and turns to face me again.

"Back to your insistent question, I'm here because I wanted say you played a pretty stellar game tonight." A small grin peaks out of the corner of her lips, which she stifles quickly- but I'd already seen it. "That three at the end was pretty impressive."

"Thanks." She pauses and shrugs, "Your last game was pretty good too…. I guess…"

"You guess." I chuckle once more. "Hey… do you want to go out to the bonfire?"

"Why?" Her eyebrows were skeptical once more. "So you can maul me with more cheesy lines in quiet."

"Yes of course." She caught my sarcasm and after a moment she nodded. "Alright."

"Excellent." We weaved our way through the crowded house until we finally reached the back patio. From there we continued down the slope of sand in the direction of a huge bonfire burning bright against the starry night sky. The air was breezy but warm in that humid Texas way.

"So how long have you been playing basketball?" She breaks our silence and takes a small sip of her drink.

"Since I was five. You?"

"Six. It would have been earlier, but there is no girls league until then."

"Ugh, can you believe the sexism?" I grinned.

"I know." She laughed.

"That's a nasty bruise you got there." I gestured to the purpling under her eye. Her fingers flew up to touch it but she just shrugged.

"That point guard got me, she was brutal."

I laughed again, "Yeah she gets me too. Sister." I clarify at her confused look.

"I should have guessed, you look alike." Max nodded. "Scarily so."

I shrug and laugh again. We lapse into silence, though it's not awkward. It's comfortable, both of us just sipping our drinks and making our way down to the lake, where the bonfire is roaring bright against the dark beach. As we approach and the sounds of general drunken teenage commotion increase Max turns to me once again.

"You're dating the pink haired chick right?"

"Yup." I pop the p and drain the last of my drink.

"She's kind of a bitch." I choke back a snort. Though I'm pretty used to people ratting on Lisa it's still sort of surprising hearing it come so blunt from her.

"That's not really something you say about a guy's girlfriend you know." I'm not angry though. I only glance slyly at her out of the corner of my eye.

She sighs, blowing her bangs off her eyes. "I suppose so, but I mean. I tell it how it is."

"I'm starting to figure that out." I glance around me, trying to find another freshman to mooch a beer off of when my eyes land on one with a red cup, steadily approaching me.

"What happened to staying out of my way?" I ask as Nudge reaches us. She rolls her eyes and sloshes the beer around her cup. "And who says you could drink." I hold my hand out for the cup.

"Hell no," she pulls it out of my reach, "First of all you can't tell me what to do, second of all get your own damn beer, and third you're being incredibly rude." She nods pointedly towards Max.

"First of all yes I can because who's going to be saving your ass when some guy tries to take advantage of you, second of all no, that's what freshman are for and third Max this is my other annoying sister Nudge, Nudge this is Max. Now go away." I deadpan.

"Hey." Nudge gives her a full blown smile and opens her mouth. I could sense a rant coming on.

"Alright," I cut her off before she can begin. "We're leaving."

Nudge rolls her eyes but I brush around her gesturing for Max to follow me.

"Wait," Nudge jogs up beside me, "You probably should know something before you go down there?"

"What?" I'm starting to get impatient.

"Alright well don't freak out when you hear this. You have to get yourself in a calm mindset before I tell you."

"God Dammit Nudge just tell me." We were at the outskirts of the bonfire.

"Well…" she begins, "Here's the thing…"

But just then something catches my eye. Max lets out a short laugh and I see red. Sitting on a log, in plain sight is Lisa making out with some guy who's definitely not me.

"What the fuck."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah Kinda short, but I mean. I wanted to get something out there. I hope y'all liked it. More Fax this chapter (YEAH). Anyways next chapter gets kinda messy so be looking for that. <em>**

**_To all of y'all who are still sticking with me, thank you, and to all of y'all who are joining. Thanks to y'all too _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey y'all. IM NOT LATE THIS TIME. WHOOP. WHOOP. idk, y'all reviews were so sweet I had to get this up before I left to Dallas this weekend for a basketball tournament. It's short, but it's something. **_

_**Happy Readin'**_

Max POV

Well. I can say this is a surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I sneak a glance at Fang, who's seething. It's pretty obvious he's not used to being cheated on, despite the fact that he was completely flirting with me earlier.

"What the fuck." He reiterates.

"Told you," Nudge mutters under her breath, but her eyes are bright and an amused smile hides behind her straight face. Glowstick and the guy break apart and she immediately jumps to her feet.

"Hi Fangy," she chirps and reaches out for him but he recoils, pulling his arm out of her grip.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She just rolls her eyes and pops a hip, "Well what did you expect me to do Fangy? If you weren't going to pay attention to me, then I was just showing you that someone else would."

I can't help it, I burst out laughing. Glowstick sends me a dirty look and I cough, a lame attempt to cover it up.

Then, the boy she had been kissing stands up and comes closer into the fire light. By now, a pretty decent crowd had gathered a fair bit off to inspect the commotion.

"Dude," The boy raised his head and I let out an audible groan. Dylan of all people continued, "If you ain't going to take care of your lady I will."

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

Of all the fucking people on this planet it has to be this douche bag. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of him but the memory of last Monday pops back up into my head.

_"Walker." Coach growls at me from over his desk. It was after a long practice of multitudinous suicides as punishment for the fight and I was completely exhausted. "Do you know the UIL rules for physical violence?" _

_I gulp. I did, "That if you throw a punch during or after a game you can be suspended." I respond meekly. _

_"And what did you do? _

_"I punched someone." _

_"And what does that mean?" _

_"Wait, no Coach, I can't be suspended. Next Friday is Greendale and-"I half get out of my chair._

_"Shut up." He cuts off my frantic reiteration with another growl. "Thankfully, you aren't suspended. We appealed to UIL and because he threw the first punch we got everyone else off with a warning except the player who threw the first punch. You got lucky Walker, I wouldn't have made that kind of effort if it wasn't Greendale and I had half a mind to just to suspend you anyways." _

_"Thank you so much." I sink back in my chair with relief. _

_"Except." He places his palms flat against the desk and leans forward so he's very close to my face. "The next time you get in a fight, in a game or other words, and I hear of it you'll have a ton more punishment than just being suspended. Got it?" _

_"Yes sir." I gulp. _

So that's why I couldn't beat him to pieces. I knew he'd tell, but you have no idea how badly I wanted to. My fingers flexed and clenched.

"You know Fangy is you just apologize I might consider taking you back." Lisa twirled a pink strand of hair around her index finger.

At that point I was literally seething. I'm not sure at all how I could resist picking both of them up and throwing them into the fire but thankfully, I came up with a better plan.

"You know what Lisa," Thankfully I had never been one to stray from my normal poker face, amid even the most intense of irritation. I plaster a completely fake smile on my face. "This just makes everything so much easier."

"What?" she stops twirling her hair.

"Well I was just coming over here to break up with you." An audible gasp echoed through the gathered crowd and I had to restrain my eye roll. These people could be so clichéd some times.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. BUT FANGYYYYYYY" She squealed and practically launched herself at me.

"It's too late Lisa, I've found someone better." I reach out and grab Max by the waist and yank her towards me. Out of sheer force she moves towards me but the death glare in her eye tells me it's not willingly.

"I'll pay you." I lean in close and whisper in her ear before she could say something. She doesn't respond but doesn't punch me or anything of the like so I assumed my bribery worked.

"OMG her over me? Did you hit your head or something?" Lisa stomps her foot.

"Only when I agreed to date you." I reply.

She opens her mouth to whine again but I cut her off.

"it's over Lisa," and to reiterate I pull Max towards me and kiss her long and hard. Cat calls erupt around me and I break it off. She blinks and glares up at me, I know I'll probably have to pay for that. "So don't call me."

And with that, and my hand still in Max's I pull her along back to the string of beach houses.

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

We finally stop running a few streets away from the bonfire. Neither of us are particularly winded but as he lets go of my hand and shove him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow, what the fuck?" he recoils and rubs his shoulder.

"For sexually assaulting me you moron."

He rolls his eyes, "I only kissed you."

"Whatever, pay up." I hold out my hand.

He sighs and fishes out his wallet and slaps a five into my palm.

"You've got to be kidding me." And he groans again and places a twenty on top of it.

"Thank you." I stuff the money in one of the ridiculously small pockets of my ridiculously short shorts.

"It was worth it." He shrugs and stuff his wallet back into his own pocket.

"Yeah, well… I should probably get back to my house. It's getting late, I'll see you around I guess."

"Wait," his hand latches around my write, "I'll walk you."

"I don't need you to fucking walk me home." I snap and yank my hand out of his grip.

He rolls his eyes, "How does anyone stand you if you're so irritating all the time, just let me walk you home. We're dating anyways."

"You're a really mean boyfriend." I concede and start to walk, him at a leisurely pace beside me.

"And you're a really hormonal girlfriend." He counters.

"Touche" I admit and he laughs.

"So why did you even date Glowstick in the first place?" I ask, honestly curious. Half the reason I allowed myself to be wrapped into his dumping scheme was for the money, the other half was for the revenge. I still hated Glowstick.

Fang shrugged.

"Because she put out?" I fill in.

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm not sleeping with you." I shoot him a glare to which he only responds with an amused look.

"I assumed as much," he kicked a loose rock. It ricocheted off the pavement and onto the road. "It sucks though, I was planning on getting laid this weekend."

"Is sex all guys ever think about?" I roll my eyes and scoff.

"No," he counters mock defensively, "I think about food too."

I laugh, and it's a real full laugh this time.

"Well this is it." We stop at a large lake house, only a halfway down the street from the party.

"I'll see you around then." He walks me up to the porch and leans against the patio railing as I fumble for the hidden key. From the darkness in the windows I can assume the rest of them are still back at the party.

"Yeah see you." He grins at me and sillouheted against the fiery bonfire in the background his tall, lean, muscular build just looked so… inviting. For a second I wanted to invite him inside but then I catch myself and pop the lock.

"I'll see you around Max, I promise." He backs off the porch and heads down the street, all the while walking backwards until finally when he's too far to see me anymore he twists and continues back to the bonfire.

I let myself into the house and slide down, my back to the door. Though the douche bag that he is, I have to admit, Fang is one attractive boy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YEAH FOR ALL THE FAX. REVIEW!. I'll try to write more on the trip to Dallas. I hope, wherever you are, Boston, MIT, West Texas, Japan, Palastine, WHEREVER you are safe. So many calamities this week. <em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yeah... this is getting really OC and OOC, not gonna lie. I'm thinking of posting this one Fictionpress too, but never fear I'm going to continue posting on here too. **_

_**Anyways this chapter's going to have flashbacks, just trying that out. Tell me how I do. **_

_**Happy Readin' xD**_

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

"Coach wants to see you in his office" I lift up my head to see Audrey leaning against the locker room door. I toss my basketball shoes into my locker before addressing her. "What for?"

She shrugs and grabs a towel, "I've got no idea, but it's urgent."

I sigh and rub my towel through my wet hair. Practice had been brutal, especially after the weekend we'd just had, and I was ready to go home, but Coaches orders I guess.

"You wanted to see me?" I push open Coach Batchelder's door and freeze. Sitting inside are who I recognize to be the Head boys Coach of Westlake and Fang. He's wearing his Spurs hoodie, which I had returned to him thank you very much.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll be back in a bit." I call out fiddling with the door. <em>

_"Where could you possibly be going?" Gillian called out from the kitchen. Her head pops out from the swinging doors, a piece of toast in one hand and a bottle of asprin for her hangover from the party in the other. _

_"A run," I clarify, gesturing to my nike shorts and cut-off shirt. _

_She rolls her eyes, "You're crazy…" she swallows a couple pills dry and waves me off, "If you see Pri lying in a ditch somewhere drag her home will you. She didn't come home." _

_"She texted me," Zoe commented from the sofa where she was splayed, face down. "She's spending the night with some guy." _

_Gillian shook her head, "One day she's going to get pregnant, and I'm going to say _I told you_ so while she's cleaning spit up off her Coach purse." _

_I left Zoe and Gillian in a lively discussion of all the atrocities Pri will have to go through once she gets pregnant and jog over to the bushes. On it sat a plastic bag that I'd dropped out of my window containing Fang's sweatshirt. Yeah, I know, Max why didn't you just carry it downstairs? Because my friends are nosey bitches and my head is still pounding from the party last night, that's why. _

_I begin to jog, slowly at first then gaining speed as my muscles loosen. I remember him mentioning that he'd be staying at the same house the party was at and that's where I headed. As I run my head begins to clear, I'd always felt that running was good for hangovers… practically everyone else seemed to disagree. But I always swore to Priyanka that if she'd just get out of bed it'd get a lot better, sooner. But alas, never any dice. _

_I arrived at my destination and boy did these people have a party. The lawn was scattered with empty red plastic cups and a couple bras hang from a couple swinging planters on the balcony. I gingerly shoved one aside and knock on the door. _

_"Why hello," the door was answered by an obviously half-awake definitely hung over teenage boy, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." _

_I roll my eyes and shift my weight onto my other feet, nailing him with my death glare. "I'm looking for Fang." _

_"Oh," He looked me up and down once more, a slow grin growing on his face, "So you're the one he dumped Lisa for eh?" He nodded, approvingly, "Nice." _

_I roll my eyes and fix him with my best death glare. "Just tell me where the fuck he is." _

_The boy shrugs and takes a draught of a can of beer. "He's through the back," he gestured around the house to the back gate. _

_"Thanks." I mutter gruffly and turn from the porch, the swinging bras nearly hitting me in the face. _

_"If you ever get tired of Fang I'm here for you babe." The boy calls in my wake. I just shoot him the finger as I push through the gate and into the backyard. It doesn't take long to find Fang, who was kneeling on the ground amid the liter of party debris. _

_He looked up as he heard my approaching footsteps and grinned, "So she's back for more eh?" _

_"Hardly," I rolled my eyes and shoved the plastic bag at him, "See? You can't call me a kleptomaniac anymore." _

_"I can call you anything I want to babe," he takes in my look and a pained expression crosses his face, "No? Sorry I'm usually smoother, but I'm usually not this hung over either." He starts to head towards the house and gestures with a nod for me to follow him. _

_"Well it was one hell of a party," I kick an empty beer bottle as we make our way back across the lawn. _

_"Yeah the party was great. But clean up's always a bitch." He pops open the backdoor and tosses the plastic bag onto the leather couch that I'm pretty sure not 7 hours ago three couples had been making out on. _

_"I'd imagine." I blow my bangs away from my face. _

_"You know you really didn't have to come drop this off," Fang snaps the door closed and runs a hand through his hair. "I mean I'm sure you're as hung over as I am." _

_"Oh it's no trouble, I always run off hangovers so I figured I'd stop by on my jog here." I gesture to my nike shorts and cut off. "See? Running clothes." _

_He grins, and actual smile this time. "No shit." He gestures to his basketball shorts and singlet (which may I add showcased his biceps very nicely) "Every morning I clean up my quadrant and then go for a run after I get drunk at a party." _

_"You aren't being sarcastic right?" I pop a hip and give him my death glare. _

_He laughs, "You really are bitchy all the time aren't you. I'm being serious. Soooo?" _

_"What?" I snap. He has on that amused grin. The one that sharpens his cheekbones and accentuates his jaw and all you can see are his eyes—bright and sharp—filled with that look all attractive boys had, the one that no girl can ever seem to resist, the one that said I'm gorgeous and I know it and I could have you on your back in 30 seconds. I can't stand that look. _

_"Max," he dropped to a knee and grabbed my resisting hand in his, "Will you go running with me?" _

_I try to snatch my hand back but his grip is too strong. "Let go of my hand," I snap and with another sly grin he does, but he doesn't get up from his kneeling position. _

_After a moment's contemplation I finally speak. "I won't go running with you." I hold up a hand before he could open his mouth to protest. "But I will race you to Loraine's" I take of sprinting towards the beach. "Loser buys breakfast." I shout over my shoulder. _

_"You're a bitch and you cheat," he replies and I hear the pounding of his feet as he chases after me. "But you are so on."_

* * *

><p>His eyebrows shoot up as I enter but he just turns back in his seat after giving me a quick wink. I roll my eyes, but throw myself in the seat beside him.<p>

"Ah good, Max you're here." Coach Batchelder looks up from his papers and give me a grim smile.

"So… what's this about?" I ask gingerly. I did not like that look on his face, nor the look that was passed between the two coaches.

"Well," Coach Batchelder clears his throat gruffly and runs a hand through his thinning hair. "As I'm sure you're aware Max, there's been a slight… issue regarding physical violence during the past few weeks involving both the Men's and Women's basketball teams."

"I'm aware." I shift slightly in my seat.

"And I'm sure you're also aware of how serious the UIL board takes physical violence, especially in our athletes."

"Yeah, like Lydia a couple years ago?"

"Exactly." Coach Batchelder allowed himself a small smile. "I'm glad you understand."

"Actually I don't understand at all. Am I being punished because of that fight yesterday because Pri and I already worked this out, we had probable cause for harassment and-"

"Harassment? My little sister was not harassing you." Despite his words Fang sported a very amused grin. "I mean, I agree, she usually is an annoying punk, but I'm going to have to give her this one this time."

"You know who I was aiming for." I snap back. His eyebrows shoot up and his grin grows and I know he's found a dirty reference in my words.

I turn back to the coaches, "Why the hell is he here anyways?"

Fang snorts, "You buy a chick breakfast and this is the reception you get. Honestly, thanks babe."

* * *

><p><em>"I WIN!" I slap my hand against the chipping white painted, wooden railing of Loraine's. <em>

_Though he's only a couple steps behind me, he maintains his speed, easily treading past me up the steps to the door. "Hardly. You said race to Loraine's and you're outside Loraine's." he opens the door and steps inside, "So I win." _

_"You do not." I snap back as I hop lightly up the steps. Fang holds the door for me, regardless that we're bickering the whole way up to the hostess stand. _

_"Hayden McMadden haven't you grown up," Fang makes no show in looking the red head up and down. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." I elbow him in the side. "I'm standing right here." _

_He cringes, but to his credit just barely. "Well no one like you so…" he snaps back. _

_"She's fifteen!" I reply. _

_"Well Hayden's always been very mature for her age." He winks at her. I elbow him. _

_At least I attempt to. He catches my arm in his grip and prevents me from making contact. He laughs at my expression. "Okay fine, fine. Table for two Hayden." _

_"Good to see you again too Fang. You too Max," She leads us to a little booth closer to the back and gives me a suggestive wink when Fang's back is turned to which I just roll my eyes. _

_"I still won." Fang's eyes are twinkling with mischief as he stares me down over his menu. _

_"Why do you have to be so childish?" I fire back. _

_"Why do you have to be such a sore loser?" _

_"Well well well, I was wondering when this would happen," Pearly white teeth, sparkling blue eyes and popping pink lipstick, Loraine stood before us with the most dazzling smile. _

_"What would happen?" I asked nonchalant. _

_"Well you two of course," her southern twang just oozed out of her words. Loraine was like the classic trophy wife: ex high school dancer, cupcake enthusiast, gorgeous super model, except she decided to turn her endless days of cupcake making into an actual business when she dropped her cheating, NFL husband like a hot potato and moved down here. "The biggest basketball stares in a 50 mile radius." _

_"Well you know me Loraine, I just can't resist drowning into those big, brown, chocolatey eyes," Fang snatches my hand in his and I can't help but role my eyes at the obvious sarcasm oozing from his words. "Speaking of drowning in chocolate, can I have one of those huge chocolate pancake things?" _

_Loraine grinned as she scribbled it down, "Do you want a whipped cream smiley face on it too like when you were six?" She reached down and pinched his cheek, "Remember Walker, I'm old enough to be your mother." _

_Loraine and I burst out laughing at his scowl, "And you Maxie?" _

_"Same thing." I smile up at Loraine. In a small lake town like this you practically know everyone. Even the vacationers are practically family. _

_"Alright, they'll be out in a bit. Do be nice to Maxie here, you hear Fang?" she gives him a pointed look. "And I expect you'll be payin' for this won't you?" _

_"Obviously," he rolls his eyes, "My mama raised me a gentleman Loraine," he imitates her accent. _

_"Good boy." She taps his head and heads, hips swinging, back to the kitchen. _

_"I can pay my half-" I start but he shakes his head. _

_"Just stop talking Max."_

* * *

><p>I roll my eyes, "I can always pay you back."<p>

He rolls his eyes back, "I don't want your money Ride." He turns to the coaches, "But why am I here?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I had would I."

I scoff and fall back into my seat. "You're infuriating."

"I'm infuriating? You're the one-"

"Back to topic," Coach Batchelder clears his throat once more. "Though I will be punishing you for that fight you got into last Friday the UIL has decided to not punish you, something you should be very thankful for." He gives me a look.

"I am." I reply quickly.

"But you see, the UIL has noticed a trend of violence between the schools over the course of the last two years."

"We understand that there's a rivalry but physical violence is never the answer nor acceptable," The other coach spoke up. "Right Walker?" He kicked Fang's chair, not very discreetly.

"Yes Coach." Fang rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. I wondered how many fights he'd gotten into.

"So they've adopted a 3 strike policy." Coach Batchelder took over once more. "They've decided to include the two incidents over the past two weeks as strike one. Any other singular incident of violence between the any of the basketball teams will count as another strike."

"What happens if there's three strikes?" I ask after a heavy pause.

"They're going to cut the program."

"WHAT." Both Fang and I exclaim at once.

"They can't just cut the program-"

"Is that even fucking legal? They can't just-" Both Fang and I started talking at once, but were silenced with a look from the coaches.

"First of all, I'd better not hear language like that from you again Walker, and secondly, they do reserve the right to regulate and cut interscholarly activities if it comes to be a danger for students involved."

"But Coach Jackson—"

"I don't want to hear any "buts" Walker, do you think I like this idea? It's not my decision anyway."

"So… if this is about the team… then why isn't Gillian or Sam here?" After a moment I say gingerly.

"Or Beck, or Natalie?" Fang adds on. "Rue too I guess…" he adds as an afterthought.

The Coaches share a look again that I do not like. Fang's eyes slide sideways and I catch his confused and uneasy expression. Seems like he doesn't really like that look either.

"Word gets around fast here Max, point being as awkward as it is, we know you're dating." Coach Batchelder doesn't meet my eyes.

My eyes grown wide and I feel red spreading through my entire being. "Oh god."

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

"Yeah see that was just to piss off Lisa." I cut in.

"FANG!" Max whip around to glare at me but I only shrug, "It's the truth."

"But the point is," Coach Jackson interjects, "At a time like this is wouldn't hurt to maybe maintain the façade for a bit."

"A little interteam unity won't hurt Max." Coach Batchelder shrugs, "Not that we're forcing you to do anything at all, and regardless of what you decide to do it won't affect your position on the team or anything at all."

"Oh my god." Max's face is in her hands.

"It's just something to think about. The official announcement of the rule will be tomorrow at practice. You two can go now, but let's just keep this meeting between the four of us shall we?" Coach Jackson nods toward the door.

Both Max and I leap up and basically sprint towards the door.

"Jesus Christ." Once we're a far enough distance Max stops and leans against the wall. "I don't think I've gone through anything that mortifying ever."

"My mom tried to get me to dress up as Prince Charming for some sort of charity event when I was 14." I shrug and lean against the wall beside her. "It had puffy sleeves and everything."

She peeks out of her hands to look at me. "This is like three billion times more mortifying. How are you not bothered by this?"

I stuff my hands into the pockets of my jeans, "I'm an optimistic person Max, if my basketball coach knows I've dumped Lisa then the whole world does."

She only groans and turns to leave. "Well I'm going to go and see how much frozen yogurt it takes to drown out this feeling of embarrassment."

"Wait," I grab her wrist, "Aren't you going to take me with you?"

A confused look crossed her face. "So you actually want to do this thing? I thought we were 'broken up' by now."

I shrug and rub the back of my neck, "Well we haven't officially broken up and I figured it could be a good laugh to keep Lisa going for a bit."

She raises her eyebrows at me.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Look basketball is pretty much everything to me, and I know it's everything to you, and if there's real chance that the team's going to be cut during my senior year I'm pretty much screwed. I'd do anything if there was a chance I could save it."

She chews on her lip for a moment then sighs and starts to walk away, "I've got to take a shower, you can wait for me outside."

I grin, "Don't you think it's fair to let me see you in a towel if you've seen me in one?"

She turns back to me with an amused grin, "All's fair in love and war."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's there. Sorry for the wait. But just for survey's sake: <em>**

**_1. If I did post this on fictionpress I'd have to change names. If I was to change the character's names (not the OC), what would I change them to? (I was thinking Jo for Max... idk) _**

**_2. How's your summer going _**

**_Alright, so thanks again for reading xD. I'll update pretty soon because SUMMER. _**


End file.
